A Rebirth Fit For Champions
by LavenderHyde
Summary: A new Calamity Ganon is on the rise, 20 years after the first ganon is defeated. (Oc based, for more info on them, visit my tumblr, Sarahssideblog, and check the “champiom revival au” tag. ) apologies for the wonkiness, chapter lengths vary, and the perspectives arent in any particular order.
1. Part 1 (Holt’s perspective)

It had only been minutes since the ground sunk into the earth. Holt could still feel the icy fear in her veins, as that… that _beast_ , Calamity Ganon, rose from the depths of the hole. It ticked, like the old clock that she had noticed in Impa's home. But it wasn't a good ticking- not like the calming sense of the rocking pendulum, perfectly on time with each tock. The Calamity was offbeat, loud, uncomfortable.

As she had stood, hands locked with Mimi and Yunobo, keeping Ganson in her peripherals, her talons digging into the cold, Faron woods snow, Calamity Ganon rose. It rose for the second time, and according to the Hero, it was nothing like the last. The last, the _original_ Calamity Ganon, had been frightening, yes, but nothing quite as eerie as this one.

It's head bobbed side to side, twisting like a guardian's gear, and when it passed right over the champions, as though they didn't even exist- it was clear that it had something more important in mind. Which was unsettling, to say the least.

The moment it had disappeared from sight, Holt felt a tightness at her neck. Almost as though the aqua sash, that was wrapped around her neck and shoulders as a scarf, tightened itself like a snake. Something drew her mind towards the bottom of the sinkhole, something that made her feel the need to peer over the edge.

"Holt?" Came Yunobo's voice behind her, stepping carefully next to her as if he were afraid she would fall in.

"I feel like I need to go down there," Holt said, lifting her hand to tug the sash a bit looser.

"Go down there? Into the _sinkhole_?!" Ganson's questioned, teeth half grit. "Are you insane?"

"No, I'm a Rito," Holt said, unlocking the gear of her prosthetic, then spreading her wings. Ganson hardly had time to open his mouth to reply, when Holt let herself freefall down into the hole.

As she fell, she thanked the goddesses for her decent night vision. The hole had been much, _much_ , deeper than she had anticipated, but she had herself readied for a quick stop. She glanced around, shivering at what suddenly seemed like a breeze, and noticed that there was a tunnel leading through the side of the sinkhole. After searching for a piece of debris that could be flammable, Holt pulled two arrows out of the quiver from around her waist.

A quick strike of the two arrowheads together at the thick end of a stick, and she had a torch. She watched the flames lick at the air, and noted how they flickered in the direction of the tunnel; the breeze felt like it was calling her along, so she answered it.

Every so often, the tunnel she had been walking through would branch off into a second path- and each time it did so, she would follow whichever way the breeze pointed the flame. She had started to feel like this was senseless, and that she wasn't going to come across something more than a mile underground.

The air had grown colder, nipping harshly at her shoulders even through her clothing; to which she replied by wrapping the extra length of the champion's garment around her more- even going so far as to wrap the last few inches over her beak. It felt like it would shatter if it got any colder, which was saying something, since Rito were quite used to the cold.

Turning around what she hoped would be the last corner, she stopped at the sound of whistling wind from ahead of her. She hurried forward, coming across a set of rocks, which seemed to cover another pathway. The breeze was a wind at this point, and the sudden strength seemed promising. So, Holt held a tight grip of the torch in her left hand, and pulled roughly at the rocks blocking the path with the other.

It only took a particular stone to come loose, when wind turned violent, blowing the rest of the rocks out of the way, and knocking Holt down onto her rear. The torch had gone out, and she groaned, getting ready to pull the arrows back out of her quiver- when she looked past the new entryway.

She wouldn't need to worry about the torch at this point, as the hall was littered with small, glowing, luminescent stones. They weren't bright, but they were just enough to help her see. She pulled herself to her feet, dusting herself off before stepping past the fallen rock. The width of this hallway was wider than the rest, like a small room.

Once she was inside the room, that constricting around her neck returned, and the heat she felt in her face was enough for her to unwrap the tails of the sash again. She walked slow, minding the tightening feeling, and taking in her surroundings. She picked up the brightest luminescent stone near her, and held it tightly as she aimed it around at the walls.

For a second, she thought she saw something. A marking on the wall? She squinted her eyes, then got up close, noticing that the wall was covered in frost. As she tapped at it, she realized that the wall wasn't made out of rock or sediment, but solid ice. She instinctively started wiping her hand over the frost, clearing it from the ice- only to fall backwards with a shriek- as in doing so, she revealed a rather unpleasant face.

She took in shaky breaths, sitting on the floor for a few minutes with her fingers pressed over her eyes, before deciding to face the… face.

With a closer look, she realized the face in the ice belonged to a Rito- like her. His beak was spread wide in a scream, but was quite literally frozen in time. His eyes were wide, the pupils white and dead. Holt dusted more of the frost off to uncover the rest of the Rito's body. She didn't recognize him, but felt as though that tugging force she had felt bringing her here, had brought her specifically to his body.

She looked around; the frosted walls did not go on much farther, so she began to brush away more of the frost. Even though she felt fright in her chest, she was not surprised to find more bodies encased in the ice. After she had cleared almost all of the frost, she had uncovered three more bodies; a Goron, a Gerudo woman, and a Zora. She didn't recognize any of the bodies, but she felt a feeling of dread as she pondered why- or _how_ \- the four of them had met their fate so deep underground.

Holt took the best step she could think of, which was turning around and walking back through the tunnel she had originally come from. The wind from before had turned around, blowing hard against her back and bristling her feathers. Once she had reached the mouth of the sinkhole once more, the wind had reached out with her, causing a pleasant updraft up to the surface. She used this to her advantage, letting the wind catch her open wings and bring her right back to her group.

The three had been standing together, Mimi and Ganson huddled in Yunobo's warm arms, waiting nervously for Holt. Mimi had let out a yell of relief when Holt returned, running forward to pull her into a hug.

"That was so reckless!" She scolded, but her form didn't read anger, rather, anxiousness.

"Maybe," Holt said, returning the embrace. "But I found something. We might want to get Link."


	2. Part 2 (Link’s Perspective)

Link had been in Hyrule Castle for days, keeping vigilant watch over Zelda since she had sensed Calamity Ganon's return. He had left his home at Zora's domain, working hard at holding his mind away from worrying. He was still the hero- the hero with the darkness sealing blade, and as long as he was alive, he would keep that title.

But now that his daughter was chosen to be a new champion, his job suddenly became that much more stressful. When Mimi had set off towards Faron Woods with Holt, Ganson, and Yunobo, it took all of his power not to run after them.

When Zelda had suddenly rushed to one of the large windows to gawk in alert at Calamity Ganon moving slowly towards the castle, Link felt like his heart was lodged up into his throat. It was just barely daybreak- and even though Zelda and Link were preparing for the Calamity to crash directly into the tower, the sun peeked over the mountains, and the monstrosity blinked from sight.

"Has it gone invisible?" Zelda yelled out in frustration, gripping the edge of the window sill, still holding her guard. When minutes had passed, and no destruction came to the Castle, they finally drew in the breath they had been holding.

Glancing out the frost trimmed window next to Zelda, he took in all of Hyrule he could see. All the land was covered heel to toe with snow- and from what he had heard, it was this way everywhere. Apparently, even Goron mountain had begun to cool down from the snow pushing its way into their land.

"What could be causing this?" Zelda pondered, leaning her elbow down on the sill to prop her chin against her palm.

"It _was_ a blood moon last night, Princess, if you recall. That's why we sent the champions to Faron Woods," Link reminded her, and she gave a drawn out hum while she thought. She glanced over towards Link.

"Maybe it _only_ shows up during a blood moon, then?" She sat in thought for a few more minutes, glancing between the window, and Link.

"You know, you're holding yourself together quite well," she commented, and Link stood up straight, cocking an eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"I know you're worried about Mimi and the others; your thumb has been twitching. It's hard sending the champions out into danger- I can't imagine sending your _daughter_."

Link pursed his lips, preparing to reply, when the doors to Zelda's quarters swung open. It was Holt; her gait held something urgent, but Link had to rush over to pull her and Mimi into a embrace.

"Thank the goddesses you're safe," he mumbled, before pulling back and touching Ganson and Yunobo's shoulders in relief as well.

"What did you see?" He asked, Zelda taking a place next to him.

"Everything," Mimi said, before turning to Holt.

"Calamity Ganon caused a massive sinkhole, just south of Faron Tower. It didn't seem to take any notice of us, and just floated straight past, towards the castle."

"We saw it for a brief moment, but it disappeared as soon as the sun started above the mountaintops," Zelda informed them, and they recoiled slightly in confusion.

"Disappeared?"

"Into thin air. We think it may only show up during a blood moon- and if that's the case, then we only have until the next blood moon to plan our force of attack."

"Okay- I know that's important Uncle Link, but there was also something else," Holt cut in, and Link and Zelda both turned to her in confusion.

"More? Please go on," Zelda said. Holt nodded, adjusting her wing straps as she spoke.

"I felt something coming from the hole that Calamity Ganon had made. So I went down to the bottom to check it out," she started, and Links expression crinkled with worry the moment she said that. Holt was brave, and exceptionally strong- but Link still worried.

"There was a breeze coming through from a tunnel, and it led me to a room that was totally frozen, and there were four bodies trapped in the ice." Holt shivered, obviously not enjoying remembering the scene she had come across.

"Did you recognize the bodies?" Zelda asked, then shook her head. "Not that you would know who they were- were they bokoblins, or any other beasts like that?"

"No, they weren't monsters. I mean- I definitely thought they were at first. There was a Rito, a Zora, a Goron, and a Gerudo."

Link's breath caught in his throat. He knew it had to have been a coincidence, but it threw him off guard. Seemingly, it had thrown Zelda off guard too, as she stepped forward and took Holt's hand, sternly saying, "Show us."

Link and Zelda left back to Faron Woods, bundled up for the snow, and taking only Holt and Yunobo with them. They were the only two capable of helping them back out of the hole- Holt by flight, and Yunobo being an excellent climber.

Both the Hylians were small enough compared to Holt for them to fly with her; Zelda on her back, and Link gripped tightly between her talons. Yunobo, as a Goron, had simply rolled into a ball and followed from the ground.

Holt lowered carefully into the hole as she reached the bottom, where a thin layer of snow had begun to build up from above.

"It's colder than it was," Holt mumbled, as they waited for Yunobo to reach the bottom as well. The wind that was blowing through the tunnel was frigid- and Link could have sworn he was getting blasted with sideways hail.

Navigating their way through the maze of turns seemed second nature to Holt, and they were quick to reach a room lit by the light of luminescent stones. Holt hesitated to go into the room, quite obviously fuddled, so Link walked in ahead. He could see where Holt had previously wiped at the ice- but it was mostly covered back up with more layers of frost. Link grabbed a thick pair of mittens from his coat pockets, pulling them tightly over his hands before starting to work at the ice.

The first body he came across had been the Zora; a woman, he presumed, he could tell by her physical posture that had become visible through the ice. He wiped upwards, beginning to clear her face- when he stopped dead in his tracks. He knew her face. Panic rose so quick in his throat, that he had to run out of the room to be sick.

"Link? What's happened?" Zelda called worriedly, but as Holt moved to comfort the hero, she stepped into the room to take his place to glance at the woman- before screaming.

" _Mipha_!"


	3. Part 3 (Zelda's perspective)

Zelda started to feel that same fear she presumed Link had suddenly been overcome with moments before, and shakily, she reached forward to carefully brush more of the ice from _Mipha_ 's face. This was Mipha. There had never been another Zora who looked anything like Princess Mipha- besides her young brother, Prince- no, _King_ Sidon. And Mimi. But that was to be expected, Mimi had Sidon's blood in her- so it was no Wonder she bore similar resemblances to the late Zora Princess.

Zelda looked back towards the entrance as Link returned, pulling his mittens tighter against his hand and folding his arms around himself, bracing against the cold air.

"Who else is in here, then?" He asked lowly, unsure- but curious. Zelda shook her head, wiping stray tears that she hadn't realized had fallen.

"I'm… I'm not sure yet. I haven't checked."

Link nodded, before moving back into the room. He took in a deep breath, before starting to work at more of the covered ice. Holt had finally willed herself to enter, pulling Yunobo in after her and showing him where he should start- then moving onto her own.

After all of the bodies had been revealed once more, Zelda took a step back, hands covering her mouth in shock and horror. It was the original champions. Mipha, Daruk, Urbosa, Revali. All missing their Champion garments.

"I… I thought they had perished inside of the divine beasts!" Zelda said, her eyes scanning over them. She closed her eyes shut- once again feeling tightness in her chest at her previous friends- frozen and lifeless in front of her. Even one hundred years passing wouldn't take away the pain of allowing them to be lost to the world.

Yunobo had had his eyes locked onto Daruk's for a few solid minutes, his face a mix of confusion in sadness.

"So, Princess," he started, carefully. "Do we… do we leave them here?"

Zelda hadn't thought about that- but it certainly felt wrong to leave them there, encapsulated in ice, looks of anguish on each of their faces. They're deaths must have been terrible, she couldn't help but think.

"Heavens…" she mumbled, rubbing at her cheek with the palm of her glove. "I would feel awful leaving them here in this… cruel state."

Link swallowed audibly beside her.

"You're saying we should… thaw them out?"

"Y-yes… if anything, they should be properly put to rest, don't you think?"

Link was still, glancing tiredly over the frozen champions- before nodding slightly. With Zelda's instruction, Link began to ready supplies to start a fire, and Yunobo was moved to block the wind from the opposite side of the room with his stocky build, and for the time being, Holt had pushed herself up against him, her arms folded over her chest as they shared quiet words. Zelda had come to the conclusion that since Revali seemed closest to the surface, they would start with him.

Link was quick to start the fire up, using materials that had been on the ground to begin with- which were surprisingly dry. He picked the small bundle up to aim it at different levels of the ice, keeping the dripping water from quenching the flame.

It hadn't taken too long, before the fire had licked a hole just barely against Revali's beak. At this point, Link pulled the fire away, reaching up with his gloves hand to break the ice away manually- carefully. He tapped at the beak softly, as though he expected it to disintegrate at his touch- but it remained solid and strong.

He had reached up with the arm of his sleeve to rub at his face, anxiously, multiple times during this process. Zelda felt absolutely retched at near forcing Link to put himself through this. She could tell it was hurting.

After nearly half an hour, half of Revali's face and one of his arms free from the ice, Link had pulled back sharply at the sound of a crack. It all happened so quick and suddenly- Zelda had jumped backwards in fright, Link pulling the fire away as to avoid setting the floor of the room ablaze. The ice around Revali shattered, causing his body to fall forward grotesquely.

Evidently, the only person with a quick thinking mind at the moment was Holt, as she jerked forward to catch his body, protecting him from more harm. After realizing that she now had Revali in her arms- a _dead_ Revali, she froze completely.

"Z-Zelda," she whispered, her voice rough. "Something feels off."

Zelda could feel it too. The feeling she was suddenly feeling wasn't a bad one. She could feel the remnants of an energy inside her chest- and when she focused her mind on said energy, she found it led straight back to Revali.

"Holden, forgive me, but please hold him for just a moment longer," she said, before reaching outwards to place both of her hands over Revali's open eyes. She waited for a moment- feeling the energy as though it were swirling. Like it was lost. After a moment, it seemed to settle comfortably under her hands and inside Revali. Zelda lifted her hands, then jumped slightly as she noticed Revali's eyes had closed.

Holt had started to shake, almost violently, but she suddenly held tightly to Revali's body- as though he would disappear if she let go. She stammered something under her breath- something that Zelda hadn't caught. When asked to repeat, she looked up at Zelda with eyes full of terror.

"His body is _warm_."

Zelda looked Holt in the eyes for a moment, noting that she had never seen this look on Holt. She had never seen her look so frightened. She snapped out of her thoughts, before moving a hand forward to place on Revali's chest. His body was freezing due to being in, well, _ice_ , but past the outer frigidity, Zelda felt warmth. She felt a presence.

Link had carefully set the fire aside, removing a mitten to also feel Revali. He startled slightly, but didn't move his hand.

"Is he.. alive?" He spoke after a moment, more of a sputter. Zelda didn't respond for a moment. She unbuckled Revali's breastplate, before placing both her hands on his chest.

"A part of him is," she mumbled, her mind was focused elsewhere. If she could concentrate her power towards that energy that was left inside the rito… what would happen?

She had to try.

"Holt, I'm going to attempt to use my power on him… Would you feel more comfortable if Link took your place?" Zelda asked, but Holt, who had seemingly calmed, shook her head.

"I can handle it."

Zelda bowed her head in understanding, before replacing her hands on Revali's chest. She closed her eyes, focusing the energy from the goddesses into her fingertips.

She was a bit rusty; it took a good few minutes before she felt the right energy begin to course through her, and with a small prayer, she let the energy leave her fingers, and travel into Revali. She hoped.

She opened her eyes again, pulling her hands away. Frowning, she opened her mouth to say something, but was abruptly cut off as Revali's eyes suddenly flew open wide, and he shot upwards into a sitting position, letting out what seemed to be the finished yell that he had been frozen into.

His chest heaved, catching his new breath, his hand gripped tightly to the fabric of Holt's jacket sleeve.

"W-what in goddesses-" he stopped, coughing at the harsh raspiness in his voice, which wasn't typical of his voice before. One hundred years frozen in ice might do that to someone.

His head whipped around, looking at Zelda behind him, then to Link. He finally calmed, drawing in a long breath, instead of continuing hyperventilating.

"Revali?" Zelda asked softly, and he turned to look at her.

"Do you remember everything?"

"Of- of course. I haven't been asleep for a hundred years- just, y'know, _dead_ ," he said, and Link sighed. Revali turned to finally glance at Holt- whose lap he was still leaned back again, and his grip still tight around her arm.

"I know you," he mumbled, before struggling up to sit properly, turning to face her. "You're the new champion, right?"

Holt paused, then nodded, almost seeming unsure. Revali scoffed, and Zelda was close to scolding him for immediately drawing shade over Holt- but instead of something cocky coming out of his mouth, he patted her on the knee.

"You've already got the hang of it, Holden," he said, and Holt looked at him in confusion.

"I know, I get it. I was inside Vah Medoh for one hundred years- I've seen pretty much everything, even your coming of age ceremony. I was pretty stuck in Rito Village, so even though I didn't personally know you- it's like I _did_ , yeah?"

"I-I.." Holt's voice stuck in her throat, and she swallowed. "I'm honored?"

Revali shrugged, before turning back to Zelda.

"Now, what the hell happened?"

"I'm wondering something similar," Zelda said, gesturing to the ice around them. "We just thawed you out of a wall of ice- how could you possibly have gotten down here?"

Revali took a moment to look around him at the walls- taking in the sight of his frozen comrades with a sickened grimace.

"I wouldn't be able to tell you," he said. "After I lost to the Windblight, everything was static up until my spirit inhabited Vah Medoh. I couldn't find my body, so I'm guessing that those idiotic scourges were at fault."

As he spoke, Revali pulled himself away from Holt, keeping his hand on her arm for a moment longer for stability, and turning himself around to face the group.

Zelda pushed herself up higher on her knees, brushing the dirt off the back of her thighs.

"Holt, would you bring Revali back to the castle? He needs attention immediately, I would assume. We will get started on the others-"

"Wait, Princess," Revali stopped her, and she pursed her lips tightly. "Give me a bit more time. I'll feel better in a bit, but I want… I want to be here when the others come to."

Zelda blinked for a moment, contemplating if letting Revali sit in the cold, damp from the melted ice, would be the best idea. Her attention turned as Holt was quick to unbuckle her own coat, unrolling the sleeves, and gesturing towards Revali's own outfit.

"Take the wet clothes off and put this on," she said. The feathers on her bare shoulders ruffled up from the numb air, but she didn't react to it at all. Revali looked over her for a long moment, glancing cautiously at her prosthetic, laid on the floor next to her. When she apparently didn't seem to regret her decision to share her warm coat, Revali removed the top half of his outfit and replaced it with Holt's.

"Thanks, kiddo," he mumbled, pulling the collar of the jacket up against his face.

When Zelda turned back towards Link, he had already rekindled the fire up, and was working on thawing out Mipha. Zelda reached carefully for a stash of burning tinder, scooting forward to help Link.

As the ice melted away, Zelda couldn't help thinking to herself. _Hopefully_ , Revali couldn't have been the only one soundly preserved. She felt a sense of pain in her chest when her brain took into consideration that this might not stay the case with the other three champions.

She was tapped out of her thoughts by the shoulder, blinking as Link nudged her, then pointed back at Holt. She had apparently tried a few times to get her attention.

"Zelda, Should I go back to the castle to bring back more coats? That is.." She asked, before pausing, and Zelda's heart now wrenched when she realized that Holt was having the same thought that she did. "I mean, as a precaution?"

"That's a great idea, Holden. Please. Hurry back," Zelda responded, using her free hand to grasp at Holt's wing. Holt nodded, tightening the straps of her prosthetic as she left. A few moments had passed, before Revali let a sigh out.

"Strong and silent type, isn't she," he commented, and the other three all nodded in tandem.

"She's been through a lot," Zelda murmured. "Along with being a Champion, she's also a triforce bearer."

"I know," Revali said. "I saw it when it happened. She didn't come back to Rito very often after that. Where'd you hole her up?"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "We didn't _hole_ her up _anywhere_. She chose to stay at the castle with me, along with Ganson and Mimi. They have the other two triforce. They trained there along with Link, and Yunobo," she added, gesturing to Link, and then Yunobo, who was still standing solid at the opposite side of the room. Revali glanced up to him, and Yunobo gave a tense wave.

"Yunobo?" Revali repeated, and the Goron gave a nod.

"Yessir."

"You bear a striking resemblance to the Champion Daruk," Revali said, glancing between him, and the frozen Goron in the wall.

"My ancestor," he stammered, looking towards Daruk as well. "I've been told I looked like him… but I never _really_ knew. The only time I got to see what he looked like was looking at the carving."

Revali nodded, listening, and his calmness gave Zelda a sense of relief. A century as a ghost must have toned the attitude down. He turned back to Link and Zelda.

"Who are Ganson and… Mimi?" He asked, and Link shared a quick look with Zelda, his face red.

"Ganson is the child of some good friends of ours… and Mimi," Zelda glanced towards Link, waiting for his slow blink of assurance. "Mimi is Link's daughter."

Revali immediately straightened at that, his eyes wide. "Daughter? Link? With whom?"

"King Sidon," Link mumbled, tensing. He was waiting for a verbal whipping, Zelda realized.

"King Sidon? You mean… Mipha's younger _brother_ , Sidon?" He questioned, and Link, refusing to make eye contact, nodded.

"Huh. I never would have though that, but I'm pleasantly surprised. To each their own, I suppose," Revali said, ending it there. Link let out a visible, pent up, breath, before setting back to work on the wall.

It seemed the ice melted quite easily, oddly, and once Mipha was close enough to the surface, Link started prudently breaking small pieces away.

When Mipha's body shifted, Link snuffed his flame and stood up, slowly lowering her out of the wall. As he kneeled back down, her body in his arms, Zelda placed her hand over Mipha's chest. She gave a hefty sigh of relief as she felt the same warmth inside of her as she had with Revali. Link also sighed, but Zelda noticed he still looked anxious.

Zelda wouldn't be surprised if he was nervous to confront her, considering their relationship over a hundred years ago. He was with Sidon now, her brother. They had a _child_ , but Zelda was certain that Mipha already knew. She had saved Link from bleeding out at the edge of the Zora's Domain, and even bestowed her powers amongst the newborn Mimi. She had been gone- yet she still cared for him so much.

Zelda wasted no time using the Goddess' power to pull Mipha back into the living, and even though had prepared herself, Zelda and Link both jumped as Mipha took in a suffocated breath. She clenched her eyes shut, catching her breath for a moment, before opening them and taking in the situation.

"Where…" she paused, looking up at the icy walls, and clenching her hands over her arms at the chill. She glanced back up above her at Link, and Mipha's face softened immediately.

"Oh, Link," she said, smiling softly at him, before turning her gaze towards Zelda. "You brought me back? But how?"

"There was something left in your bodies, something that I have been able to latch onto with the Goddess' power," Zelda explained, her voice low. "Your body has been preserved in this ice wall with the others for over a century."

Mipha continued to smile, turning back up to Link. She reached a unsteady hand up, cupping at the side of his face.

"You did wonderfully," she murmured. "I can't wait to meet Mimi."

Link let out a loud sigh of relief, and a breathy, cracked, laugh. Mipha laughed with him, before pulling herself upwards to embrace Link.

"You aren't cross with me?" Link asked, and Mipha recoiled.

"Of _course_ not! You and my brother fit perfectly, I couldn't have asked for a better life for the both of you. I'm relieved you were able to move forward," she said, before being pulled back in for another hug.

They might have lasted longer in their embrace, and Zelda almost wished they had, but they had been cut short by Holt's return, struggling to pull a rather large bundle of warm clothing towards the entryway. She was fit in a new coat herself, Zelda noted gratefully.

Holt glanced in, noticing Mipha with wide eyes, and rummaged through the clothing with a smaller coat. She had drawn a double take looking at Mipha- no doubt taken aback by her similarity to Mimi- but she had shaken it off and approached the two with the coat in hand.

"Princess Mipha," she greeted, offering to help bundle her up. Mipha accepted, thanking her, allowing Holt to hold the jacket in place as she slipped her arms into the sleeves.

"Holt?" Mipha questioned, and the feathers on the back of Holt's neck quivered nervously. "That's your name, yes?"

"Yes, your highness," she answered, and Mipha smiled.

"You are Mimi's closest friend, I've seen you around Zora's domain," she explained, pulling the fluffy collar of the coat closer to her face.

Zelda left Holt to help Mipha over sit near Revali, pacing over to the next spot in the ice wall. Daruk. He was closer to the surface than Urbosa, who was directly across from him, was. She glanced to the side, seeing Yunobo peering his head around Link to look at her, obviously seeing that she was nearing his relative. Zelda could tell he wanted to move, he wanted to help, but he was the only one large enough to effectively block the wind. Taking another glance up at Daruk, Zelda left to make her way towards Yunobo.

"We'll get him out quickly, and then you can meet him," she said, raising a hand up high to perch on Yunobo's forearm. It was odd seeing him in a coat- the Gorons were so sparsely clothed normally.

"Hopefully," he said, placing his opposite hand over Zelda's. "I'm nervous. What if he's disappointed in me?"

"Yunobo!" Zelda gasped, mouth agape. "He could never be anything by proud of you! You've done so much. He'll be especially glad that you are following his footsteps into championship."

Yunobo's eyebrows furrowed, but his face softened in relief. Zelda held her hand still for a moment, before regrettably pulling away when she saw Link scoot over to begin thawing at the ice. Zelda picked up the sharp stone she had been using earlier to help chip away at the ice. Holt joined in, but began working separately at the ice in front of Urbosa. Revali and Mipha both offered their help, but Holt ushered them back into the floor.

"Just… stay there. You've been in ice for a century, it's best if you… stay... resting," she said, moving back towards the wall. Revali grumbled in return, and Zelda couldn't help but feel her chest warm up, despite the freezing cold. Having the champions back would make things feel just like old times, and that was a feeling she had longed for for ages.


	4. Part 4 (Link's perspective)

Link could easily tell this time when the ice was getting thin. Daruk's large size warranted a much bigger bundle of kindling, and both Link and Zelda grunted with each swing of their sharp rocks. Link was starting to fall into a rhythm, raising the fire up and down across the ice, chipping away at the soft slush, and wiping the extra away with the backside of his glove. He routinely dropped the rock in his hand for another with a rougher edge.

"We should have asked Holt to bring back a spade," Link joked, eyeballing her behind him, and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Uncle Link. I _only_ have eight arms," she said in return, her shoulders shivering in a laugh. Link was about to laugh himself, when a sudden thick, and _loud_ , crack split through the ice in front of him, directly across Daruk. Link gasped, stepping back, guiding Zelda back with an outstretched arm, then reaching behind him to move Holt out of the way.

The ice groaned and creaked, but stopped momentarily. Link's eyes flickered over the expanse of the wall, before turning to Yunobo.

"Yunobo! Switch places with Zelda and Holt, I need you."

Yunobo stood upright, nodding in assertion as he moved from the door. The sudden gust of wind flowing through the now open doorway caused the fire in Link's hands to blow out, and he instinctively dropped the bundle onto the floor. Holt took Yunobo's place, spreading her wings up above her head in an attempt to block the wind, and for the most part, she was able to slow the draft immensely.

Link positioned himself at arm's length from Daruk's body, looking up at Yunobo.

"I'm not sure what's going to happen when the ice breaks, but _you_ are the strongest one here, and I need your help bringing him out of the ice," Link explained, then, as Yunobo steadied his position, he held his breath as he reached out with a rock to tap at the center of the crack.

The crack spread at a shocking speed, echoing loudly in the room, before shattering completely. Daruk's body lurched, before slowly sliding forward out of the ice. Yunobo reached forward, planting his hands on Daruk's shoulders to lower him down carefully, all the while flinching at the touch.

Tediously, Yunobo helped bring Daruk's body down into the floor, before scooting backwards a few feet, and allowing Zelda to take a place next to Daruk. Link felt a third weight float off of his shoulder when Zelda sighed in relief, sensing the same warmth inside of the Goron as she had with the others thus far.

Zelda apparently was getting the hang of transferring her power, because within seconds, Daruk was shooting up into a sitting position, a hoarse shout rattling the room they were in. Revali and Mipha grabbed onto each other for support, while Yunobo nearly hit his head on the ceiling as his bright red ball of protection wrapped around him.

Link raised his eyebrows, walking around Daruk to stand next to Zelda. Daruk looked befuddled, raising a hand to scratch at his head in confusion before folding his arms at the chill.

"What in the Goddesses-" he started, but whipped his head around instead of continuing.

Yunobo, shakily, stepped over to his revived relative, the largest coat from the bundle in his arms.

"Hey!" Daruk shouted immediately, his eyes lighting up at the sight of Yunobo. "Yunobo! I-..."

He paused, mid pulling on his coat, suddenly confused again. This time, he _really_ took in his surroundings.

"Okay- _what_ is going on?"

"You're bodies were somehow frozen in time down here," Zelda explained, gesturing towards the broken holes in the frozen walls.

"Somehow, something was preserved in your physical forms, and we found out that I can use my powers to bring you all back!"

To prove her point, Link pointed towards Revalia and Mipha, then towards Urbosa, who was still encased in ice. Daruk recoiled at the grotesque sight of Urbosa, rubbing his thumb and index finger at the corners of his mouth.

"Jeez," he mumbled, before hefting himself to his feet. Zelda and Link both flinched, hoping to stop him, but he seemed of strong health.

"'Scuse me, Miss Rito," he said, allowing Holt to move from her position, where she had been holding her arms up for so long, her arms had started to quiver. She hesitated for a moment, worried that Daruk planned to leave, or _stand_ in her place, but he simply sat down on the floor in the doorway, blocking the wind with his giant frame.

Link shrugged, content with that plan. After fiddling for a minute with getting a fire started back up, he looked behind him at Yunobo.

"Now that your hands are free…" he started, and Yunobo immediately obliged, picking up two larger rocks, that Link never would have been able to lug one handed. Link softened the ice with the fire for a moment, before letting Yunobo come in with the rocks.

They took turns like this for a while, and Link dismissed Yunobo when he was able break through the last layer of ice with his thumb, touching the fabric of Urbosa's skirt. He skimmed the fire over the ice once more, before moving in carefully with his hands. He pulled at the ice until Urbosa shifted forward, and Yunobo helped pull her out, laying her softly on the floor.

It only took Zelda a quick moment to use her power, and unlike the rest of the champions, Urbosa awoke calmly and gracefully, her eyes flickering open softly as she gazed around.

"Ah, my little Bird," she said, her voice only slightly hoarse, as she reached out to rest her hand upon Zelda's cheek. "It's been so long."

Link noticed Zelda couldn't help the tears fall from her eyes, assumedly from her long lost nickname. She scooted closer to Urbosa, pulling the last coat from beside her to help Urbosa bundle up.

Glancing around, Urbosa noticed the other three champions at the opposite side of the cave room, still sitting bundled up.

"It's nice to see you three again," she said. "Though, does anyone care to explain what's going on?"

Zelda moved to open her mouth, but Revali cut her off as he scooted forward to Urbosa on his knees.

"They've _only_ explained it three times before, so I'll make it short and sweet. Our bodies ended up in ice, and Zelda used her darkness sealing powers to bring us back to life."

"Interesting. And… _where_ exactly in the world are we?"

Revali's beak opened agape for a moment, before closing it to glance at Zelda and Link, questioningly.

"Faron," Link said. "At the bottom of a giant sinkhole caused by The Calamity."

"So, Calamity Ganon still reigns?" Urbosa asked, her brows furrowed. "Even after we worked so hard in the Divine Beasts to rid of him?"

"Not exactly," Zelda said. "That Ganon is dead and gone, for absolute sure. This is a new Calamity, and we are still unsure of how, or _why_ , it has come to be."

Urbosa nodded, her expression still reading distraught over this information, but she lightened up once hearing that the powerful beams from the divine beasts had helped with the original Calamity. She glanced back over at Revali, who was still next to her, and laughed.

"You're looking rough around the edges, Revali," she said, and the old rivalry the two had together suddenly sparked madly in Revali's eyes as he sputtered.

"Wh- I've been in ice for over a hundred years!-" He spat, then pulled the collar of Holt's jacket close to his face as he caught himself. "Wait- _you_ have _too_! How come you look and sound _flawless_?"

Urbosa, along with a few others in the room, let out a heart laugh, shaking her hair down her back.

"A former chieftain _always_ keeps her composure, even when tragedy strikes," she said boldly, laughing again when Revali muttered something along the lines of, "Even in death."

They waited for a little while, allowing Daruk and Urbosa to rest a while longer, before Zelda proposed they leave. As they reached the main body of the sinkhole, Revali and Daruk stretched themselves out for a moment, before attempting to scale their way out.

When Revali felt the strong gust of wind pushing up on his wings, he lowered himself back to the ground to usher Mipha up into his back, and grasping Zelda between his talons, as both girls were light enough for him to manage. Holt hoisted Link up onto her back, wrapping her talons securely around Urbosa's arms. She struggled momentarily to catch air; Urbosa was heavy, but only because of her sheer height and muscle mass. But Holt powered through.

Link held on tightly as the wind carried them up through the massive hole, and he peered over the edge to make sure and Yunobo were still safely following suit.

"Snow?" Urbosa's voice called from below Holt, as they made it up above ground. "I thought you said we were in Faron!"

"We are," Link called back. "It's snowing everywhere- even in Gerudo Desert and on Death Mountain!"

"Dear Goddesses," Urbosa commented, looking around at the snow. The sun was technically up, as it had to have been nearing midday, but the fog and snow was so heavy in the sky, that it still felt like early dawn.

The ride back to Hyrule Castle was grueling and cold, and both Link and Urbosa offered multiple times for Holt to stop and rest for a moment. She refused, asking only that Link tighten the gear that crossed over her back, and attached to her prosthetic wing. She was flapping her wings much harder than she usually was, and Link was almost nervous that she would damage her prosthetic- but it turned out okay in the end.

When Holt set them down on the outside ledge that led into room above the sanctum, she had to lay pressed into the snow to sooth her sore muscles.

"That was great, Holt. I can't thank you enough for your help," Link said, kneeling down next to her, and brushing her bangs out of her face. She groaned, turning her head to look up at him.

"Thanks, Uncle Link."

There was suddenly a chorus of shouts, and both Link and Holt's heads shot up, to find Mimi and Ganson running out of the castle to wrap their arms around Holt. Mimi had a fluffy coat- she had never been too used to the cold weather- and she wrapped her fur covered arms around Holt's neck, thanking the goddesses she came back in one piece, before turning up to her ol' father.

Link relished the moment he held Mimi in his arms. Even though she had been safe in Hyrule Castle, he worried non stop over her. Three roles for someone so young- princess, champion, triforce bearer. She had her pages full before she could even legally drink.

He didn't want to let go, and Mimi apparently didn't either, because when Link looked past her to see Mipha walking towards them cautiously, Link attempted to turn her, but she wouldn't budge. She didn't move until Link had to spin his own body around, nearly forcing Mimi to look at her Aunt.

Mimi jolted, not expecting to see another Zora, especially one that wasn't her father, that looked just like her. She tilted her head, looking up at him, than back at Mipha, than back to him.

"Dad…?" She asked, pulling away just slightly, but still keeping hold on his arm.

"Mimi, this is.. Princess Mipha. Your aunt," he said quietly, and Mimi shook her head in disbelief.

"But.. but how?"

"The Champions are back; Zelda brought them back. They were the bodies that Holt found at the bottom of the sinkhole. Everything is okay now, I promise."

Mimi pulled away from Link slowly, and stepped carefully towards her aunt. Mipha stood her ground, her hands folded in in front of her body, a way of showing her defenses were low.

"Mimi," she started, and Mimi jumped slightly, but continued walking to Mipha, until she was stopped in front of her.

"I have been watching over you and your fathers for a long time," she said. "I've seen your coronation, both for becoming the rightful princess, and for becoming Champion. I am so _proud_ to call you my family."

Mimi didn't even hesitate after that, lunging forward to wrap her arms, as much as she could past both of their jackets, around Mipha in a hug.

Mipha gasped, but she quickly returned the hug, leaning down some to reach her directly. Link turned around on his heels, digging the hems of his jacket sleeves into his eyes to keep himself from tearing up. He could only imagine how Sidon will react. He pulled his hand away when he heard Zelda call for him, and he swallowed hard, shaking his hands and head to clear his appearance.

He passed the two, running his hand along their shoulders to let them know he was leaving. Inside, everyone seemed to be with their respectful champion; Holt stood firm, yet _obviously_ nervous, next to Revali. Daruk and Yunobo stood shoulder to shoulder, as though they had been best buddies for _ages_. Ganson stood by Urbosa, obviously still taken aback from meeting her, and he continued to gaze up at her impressive height.

Zelda approached Link, her coat shed, holding a few pieces of paper in her hand.

"If we want to defeat this… new Calamity Ganon, we might have to bring back the Divine Beasts," she said, looking out the large windows that faced the front of Hyrule castle, gazing out where they could usually see Vah Naboris sitting, guarding, perched on the mountaintop. It was un-spottable through the gloomy snow, and Zelda sighed, turning back to Link.

"I think… Mimi, Ganson, Yunobo, and Holt should learn to control the Divine Beasts."

Link felt like his heart dropped into his stomach, and he frowned.

"Is that… the only way?" He asked, though he already knew that, for the champions, it really was the only way.

"I'm afraid that's the only conclusion I can come up with," she mumbled, biting the inside of her cheek. "I've been thinking about it since we first saw the new Calamity, but now that the original champions have returned, I think I can convince them to help tutor our new four."

Link swallowed, his throat feeling as though it were swollen, but he nodded anyways. He had to trust Zelda- more now, than ever. She had much more experience, as well as faith, in her powers, and if she felt that that idea was as close to good as they could get, then he just needed to follow along and shut up about it.

Zelda held her hand against his arm, looking towards him apologetically, before leaving his side to step out into the center of the room. The motion alone caused most of the group to turn and look towards her, and she hardly even needed to speak up to get their attention.

"Would you mind gathering closer for a moment?" She asked, and the eight champions obliged, all moving a bit closer.

"I believe I have an idea as to how we can fight off the Calamity Ganon…" she paused, nervously fiddling with the buckle of her belt. "I think it might be best to utilize the Divine Beasts once again."

The champions gasped collectively, unsure murmurs being passed around, before Urbosa spoke up.

"I don't wish to argue your idea, my little Bird, but do you understand the risks the Divine Beasts propose? The four phantom Ganons turned out to be our _demise_. Are you sure this is the best option for us?"

Zelda frowned, more than she already had been. She thought, biting at her bottom lip, when Revali pushed his way forward, pulling Holt with him.

"Princess- I beg to differ. Yes- the scourges killed us, but there _was_ only four of us. And to be fair, we were alone inside of the Divine Beasts. But- now we know know what we're up against; if the phantom Ganons show up again, there'll be more of us to fight them off.

"Listen, I know we died out there the first go around, but Princess, you've done us the favor of giving us our _lives_ back. I feel like the least any of us can do in return, is to fight for you again. With the extra help, I feel like we will have no trouble bringing that bastard down."

Zelda was grinning from ear to ear, and Link, for once, was extremely grateful for something Revali has said.

"Y'know," Daruk began a grumble, pushing himself forward as well. "Revali's right! The Goddesses allowed us a second chance at life, and maybe it was meant to be, so we could help save Hyrule again."

"And hopefully, this time, we won't die trying," Revali added, propping his hands against his hips, shrugging. "What say you guys?"

There was a collective murmur of agreement, this time, a much louder murmur. Link jumped when Zelda nearly sprinted from her spot beside him, rushing towards Revali to wrap her arms up around his neck.

"Thank you," she said, her voice muffled in the fluff of Holt's coat, that he still was bundled up in. She pulled away, allowing Revali to straighten himself out, before she pulled herself together, her face steeling up once more.

"Now," she started, fixing her uniform. "I question; would it be a possibility to leave the Divine Beasts at the time of the big attack?"

"I can't imagine that would be safe-!" Yunobo piped up, hidden half behind Daruk. Daruk stepped out of the way, giving him more spotlight to Zelda.

"The guardians could be unpredictable, especially considering how easily they had become possessed by Ganon the last time. Without someone inside to take control if something goes wrong, that could lead us into a bigger hole than that sink hole."

Zelda nodded, and Daruk crossed his arms in thought.

"Like Revali said, even if the Scourges return, we have two champions per Divine Beast this go around; we know what we'd be fighting. If we can work one on one with the new champions, I think we can grab the ox by the horns, no problem!"

"And Zelda and I will also be around to lend a hand," Link spoke up, standing up straight from leaning against Zelda's desk.

"That's right. Plus, Link knows his way around the Divine Beasts exceptionally well now, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving extra time if needed."

Link nodded, relieved that the conversation ended well, and Zelda stepped back, yawning into her hand.

"Well," she said, scooching backwards until she was able to lift herself up to sit on the edge of the desk. "How about we split up, and you all can go get a good day and night's rest in your respective hometowns?"

"That sounds great to me; I'm _beat_!" Daruk exclaimed, stretching his arms over his head, before ultimately patting Yunobo on the back.

"Revali, and Daruk, you four can easily travel back to Goron City and Rito Village, But we'll set up a travel party for Urbosa and Ganson," Link started, glancing briefly towards Zelda as she nodded In approval. "I'll send for horses for you two, to take you at least to the border of the Gerudo Desert."

"Sounds fair to me," Urbosa said, smiling warmly towards him, and lifting her arm to rest atop Ganson's head.

"We can hitch a ride with the sand seals; they have very thick skin, and are impervious to both the heat, _and_ the cold. I assume they will be perfectly at home in the snow."

"In that case, we'll ready a tether for you, as well," Zelda said, and headed towards the opposite side of the room to alert the knight standing on duty of what she required. He bowed to her, and quickly went on his way.

Once everyone was set and ready to leave, Link, who had since changed into the tunic that Mipha had crafted for him years ago, gave a tight hug to Zelda, before joining Mimi and Mipha at the entrance of the castle.

"Make sure we all can meet up here around midday tomorrow," Zelda reminded them. "I'll dig up the internal maps for the Divine Beasts tonight, so that learning strategy may be easier."

Everyone mouthed their understanding, before they headed off.


	5. Part 5 (Mipha’s perspective)

Mipha watched in awe as, after the snow was cleared enough from the riverbanks, as Mimi and Link leapt into the Hylia river. Link donned the light blue armor that she had forged for him over a century ago, and she was pleasantly surprised at how… _zora-like_ he was able to navigate the waters in it.

She jumped in after them, catching up easily. The water was cold- but not much colder than the waters of the Zora's Domain. It was still warmer than the frost bitten air, which would explain how the river was still even flowing, and not just a frozen path.

They stopped briefly every so often, allowing Link to regain his breath, and to speak to them for a moment. Even considering the times paused, they still made it to Zora's domain just within the hour. When they emerged from the water, Mipha knew she shouldn't have been surprised at the sight of snow on the domain lands, but she was. Link stopped her, wringing the water out from his hair, and letting Mimi rush ahead into the center of the domain.

"Mipha, if it's alright with you," he started, taking a quick glance around him. "I'd like to surprise Sidon."

Mipha's heart fluttered in her chest at the mention of her brother. Link was married to him- and she couldn't be more proud of the both of them for moving on together.

"Of course I'm okay with that," she said. Link smiled to her, before stepping in front of her, as they both saw Mimi coming back, Sidon's hand in hers. They chattered happily, but Mimi stopped short, spinning Sidon around in front of her, causing him to yelp in surprise, and walking him backwards towards her and Link.

"Papa, we've got a surprise for you," Mimi said, backing Sidon up right into Link's arms.

"Ah, Link, is that you?" He asked, laughing softly. "Is that my surprise?"

"Not quite," Link said, before stepping to the side, and guiding Sidon to turn around with him. Mipha felt chest swell up at the sight of her baby brother; tall and majestic, and not _quite_ the baby she remembered anymore. She pursed her lips, nervous as Sidon stared forward, confused.

His eyes flicked over her for a moment, blank and not quite understanding, until his stare moved quicker, taking her all in as a breath of air caught in his throat.

"Wait, you-" he froze, but reached forward to tentatively place his hands against Mipha's face. He poked and prodded her cheeks softly, trying to prove to himself that she was real. He turned his head back to look at Link, then back to Mipha.

"My sister's… _ghost_?" He asked shakily, and both Link and Mipha shook their heads in tandem.

"I'm real, Sidon. I'm alive," she said, and Sidon, who seemed ready to faint at any moment, broke immediately into tears, akin to that of a crying baby.

"Mipha…?!"

He fell forward onto his knees, then back onto his rear, pulling her down with him into his lap as he enveloped her in a hug. Mipha hugged back in return, wrapping her arms tight around Sidon's neck. She couldn't help it when she started to cry- because apparently neither could Sidon.

They held onto each other for as long as they could manage. Before Sidon finally pulled his head back, looking intently at her face.

"It really _is_ you!" He said, his voice cracking. "But- but, _how_?"

"It seems the Goddesses just has other plans for us," she said. "The other champions are back, as well."

Sidon's mouth gaped open at this, and before he could reply, Link paced over and planted a kiss on the side of Sidon's face.

"We'll give you two some time," he said softly, before taking Mimi's hand and guiding her off with him.

Sidon turned to watch Link leave, before whipping his back around to Mipha, his jaw still dropped.

"I just…. I can't believe it-" he said, before tightening his grip around her waist. "It's… _really_ you? You're _really_ here?" He repeated the words over and over, both believing, and not believing.

"It's _really_ me," she laughed, pushing herself back up to her feet, and dusting the snow off of her knees. When she stood next to Sidon as he kneeled, he was still taller than her. Much, taller. Last time she had seen him up close was when he was no bigger than two feet tall.

"You've grown so much," she commented, and Sidon followed her in standing up, suddenly looming almost twice her height taller.

"I just hope to not be as large as Father, some day. I would hate to be confined in the King's chamber!" He said.

"I wouldn't worry, You are much different from him," she said, looping her hand into Sidon's offered arm.

"Ah, yes… I suppose so," he answered, leading her down one of the paths to the underside of the King's Chamber. "I _do_ have some… rather underwhelming news about Father."

"I know he's passed away, if that is what you are referring to," Mipha said, and Sidon looked down at her, stunned.

"You _know_?"

"Of course I know, Sidon. The first thing his spirit did when he passed away was visit me in Vah Ruta. We had a lovely conversation on the other side; and we caught up with many things."

"Oh that's wonderful! How… how did he seem?" Sidon asked, lowering his voice. "He left us rather… suddenly."

"He seemed very happy," Mipha said. "Was he hurt?"

"He was quite ill. We thought he might have been getting better, but he changed for the worst and we lost him in the early morning. That was nearly 8 years ago now, but I still miss him dearly."

Mipha placed her hand over the other that was holding onto Sidon's forearm, squeezing him reassuringly.

"But, _you're_ back, now," Sidon said, his face lighting up again. "Plus- your room is _exactly_ as you left it, save for us coming in to clean off any dust."

As they spoke, they came up to door that led to her old bedroom. The door was carved to resemble a iridescent seashell, and Mipha couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she ran her fingers along it, before pushing it open. Her room, indeed, was just as she had left it- her bed, her belongings, photographs, _everything_.

She sighed in relief; she missed her room. She had been stuck inside of Vah Ruta for over a century, and unfortunately, she could never just… _spruce_ up the inside of the Divine Beast.

The two caught up for what seemed like hours, talking and laughing, and looking through some of Mipha's old things. Apparently, she had started to yawn, and Sidon has taken notice.

"My dearest sister, might I leave you to rest for a while?" He asked, "We will be setting up for supper once the sun sets. I would love to announce your return to everyone!"

"Thank you, Sidon. I think I will take you up on that," she said, realizing, as she sat down at the edge of her bed, just how exhausted she _really_ was. Sidon nodded, moving towards her to give her one last tight squeeze, before leaving the room quietly.

Mipha pushed herself farther up onto the bed, kicking her feet up so she could lay up on her pillows. As she looked up at the ceiling, there was a large mural painted directly above her. She smiled, remembering fondly of her time spent with her mother, when she was a toddler, watching her paint such a beautiful masterpiece on the roof.

She cherished that memory. As she closed her eyes, she pulled the edge of the decor blanket off of her comforter, tugging it up to her face as she was stormed with a million memories all at once. Memories she didn't think she remembered- but something as simple as the scent of her old blanket was enough to bring it all back.

Mipha hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep, until she had woken up. The sky was still lit just slightly, though it was still extremely dreary due to the weather, but when she emerged from her room, she was greeted by a few young Zora girls.

"What are you doing in Princess Mipha's room?" One asked, berating her for a moment, before the other pulled her attention, and pointed out, "She looks like the statue!"

Mipha laughed, but hardly had any time to reply, before the two youngsters had delved into another topic, and hustled away. But it got her thinking… _Statue_?

She never had a direct view of the Zora's domain from Vah Ruta's perch, and therefore was quite shocked when she got to the top of the staircase, only to come across a large marble carving. It was immaculate, and glistened brightly even though the surrounding air was grey.

She paced around to the front, taking in the details, and admiring the work, when her eyes caught notice of something in the distance.

Up on one of the lookout towers, she could see Mimi, leaning against the railing, and staring out towards the sky. Why was she alone?

Mipha followed the path up there, and as she approached, Mimi turned around at the sound of her footsteps.

"Aunt Mipha!" She said, excitedly, but Mipha could tell something was on her mind.

"Is something the matter?" Mipha asked, stepping up to the railing next to her. Mimi blinked, then turned to lean back on her arms, sighing.

"No, not really. I'm just not very fond of the snow blocking out the sunsets," she said, and Mipha hummed out in acknowledgement.

"It does seem quite fowl, doesn't it?" She said, gazing out at the sky. As the sun was setting, the sky simply turned a darker shade of grey, instead of the usual vibrant oranges.

"Also," Mimi said, before pausing, looking fairly embarrassed. "Usually I would come up here with my fiancé, Ganson, to watch the sunsets. But for now, he has left back to Gerudo Town with Urbosa, so I guess I'm just missing him."

Mipha cracked a smile, before raising a hand to grasp Mimi's shoulder.

"There's no shame in missing your loved one!" She said. "All of this will be over soon, Calamity Ganon will be nothing other than a sour dream, and you and Ganson will be back together in no time."

Mimi took in another breath, before smiling. "Thank you. I do hope so."

They sat in silence together for a few minutes, before a voice called to them from below.

"Mimi! Mipha! Hello! We are to be starting supper, please join us!" Sidon called, before heading around to the dining hall.

Mipha followed Mimi down. Sidon and Link were waiting for them by the entrance.

"My Sister, we have a spot, special, for you!" Sidon said excitedly, guiding her towards the end of the long… _long_ table. All of the many spots were set up neatly, with beautiful flowers adorning the table in sections, and silver cutlery that was polished near to the point of making them invisible.

At the end of the table, we're two magnificent chairs; presumably where the two King's sat. But as Sidon guided Mipha to the end, he gestured her a spot in the larger chair.

"This is your seat?" Mipha asked, watching for a moment as Link and Mimi both sat at the side of the table, in the smaller, less glamoured seats.

"Usually," Sidon said. "But tonight, it is for you."

Sidon passed the larger chair, and sat down in the smaller, which must have usually belonged to Link. She felt bad for a moment, not wanting to banish him to the side, but Link smiled warmly at her, and nodded his head for her to sit.

Some of the zora entering the room murmured in confusion, unsure of the stranger sitting in King Sidon's chair. But as soon as the entire town seemed to have filled the room completely, Sidon stood, his arms outstretched.

"Friends, tonight, I have wonderful news!" He exclaimed, and the mood of the room seemed to pick up.

"By some, seemingly, good luck, my sister, Princess Mipha, has been revived!"

Mipha stood slowly, as shock and awe waved across the room. A face that she remembered, Bazz, jumped to his feed. A surprised smile spread across his face, as he bowed to her.

"Princess Mipha!" He greeted, holding his body bowed, as more Zora seemed to recognize her, and did the same.

It was only seconds before the dining hall was alive with hoots and hollers, and dinner was well spent with good spirits, and delicious food.

Mipha has almost completely forgotten how lively a Zora feast could be, and she was socially exhausted by the time she was able to slip out of the hall, in tow of Mimi, who had a firm lock on her wrist.

"I feel bad leaving your fathers alone with the crowd," Mipha said, but Mimi laughed. "Papa loves the attention- he does this all the time! They'll be fine."

"Besides," she started again, as they made their way downstairs towards the shrine room. "I want to finally get a moment to speak to you. Privately."

Mipha's face leveled at the seriousness in her niece's voice. She nodded to her, before leading her back towards the door that opened into her bedroom. Once seated on the comfort of the edge of the bed, Mimi heaved a sigh.

"Aunt Mipha- how did you deal with becoming a champion?"

Mipha paused, watching the nervousness expressed on Mimi's face.

"I suppose I pulled through rather quickly," she said. "I felt it more an honor to fight for Princess Zelda, and to be a part of the Royal Guard. Though, I can understand your fright- we were not chosen to be champions at _such_ a short notice as yours has been."

Mimi nodded, folding her hands in between her knees, and staring intently down.

"You know, when your spirit visited me as a infant… I remember it," she said suddenly, and Mipha recoiled.

"You _remember_ it?"

"Yes. I don't remember _being_ an infant… but I remember seeing your face. I remember your touch… and the feeling of being blessed. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have survived. And neither would have Dad," she said, looking back up at Mipha.

"I just don't know; how could I ever reach your level? Your healing powers, being the most amazing champion to exist…"

"Mimi, you weren't given a triforce just for being cute, you know," Mipha said with a small laugh, and Mimi made a face, though blushing.

"What do you mean?"

Mipha pointed down at Mimi's left hand.

"The triforce isn't passed down to just _anybody_. You have a power in you, and I recognize it as I recognize my own."

"You mean, a power like your healing power?"

"I believe so," Mipha said. "It can be drawn out with a little practice!"

Mimi stared down at her hands. When she looked back up at Mipha, she had a look of steel in her eyes. A confidence that hadn't been there before.

"I want to make you proud!" she exclaimed, and Mipha reached out and pulled her face closer, planting a kiss on Mimi's forehead.

"I'm already more proud than I could describe."


	6. Part 6 (Urbosa’s perspective)

Urbosa actually quite enjoyed the horsedrawn ride to the border of the Gerudo Desert. Her horse was large and enthusiastic, and she enjoyed his demeanor. Though, she was still quite partial to sand seals.

Ganson was perched up on a horse behind her, his horse's flank pressed up against the horse of one of their chauffeuring knights, keeping him from falling off. Urbosa laughed at the sight, assuming the boy was _not_ quite accustomed to horseback.

"We're almost there. Just keep holding on," she said, and Ganson grumbled, leaned forward against the saddle to keep a larger grip around it.

" 'm trying," he muttered, his shoulders twitching each time the horse took a larger step. The horseback part of their journey, thankfully, wasn't too far. Before long, the horses slowed, stopping instinctively near the border even though there was a thick layer of snow over the sand, making it hard to identify.

Urbosa slid off of her horse, patting it's neck, and giving it a smooch on the cheek, as she hooked it's saddle reigns to one of the neighboring horses. After earning a spare shield from one of the men, she returned back to Ganson, helping lower him to the best of her ability, and handing his horse back as well. They waved the knights off as they left, and once they were out of sight, Ganson turned up to Urbosa.

"How are we going to get through sand _and_ snow?" He said under his breath, using his gloved hands to shield the peak of his neck that was open to the cold air. Urbosa smiled, simply waiting for a moment, as she stepped forward into the snow. It was deep, nearly reaching up to her thighs, and was freezing against her bare skin- but she was already accustomed to the frigid night time temperatures that Gerudo Desert usually proposed.

Ganson, confused, was about to question her once again, when he was abruptly cut off at the sound of a thunderous bark coming from beneath the snow.

Urbosa laughed loudly as a sand seal popped it's head up above the snow, inspecting the travelers. Immediately, its expression, which read cautious, lightened, and it squealed in delight, disappearing back under the snow. When it reemerged, it was followed by a few more.

"Hello, my friends! It's been quite a long time, hasn't it?" She asked, holding her arms out to the seals- who gratefully threw themselves towards her embrace.

"Those-" Ganson stopped, his eyes wide. "Those are _wild_ sand seals!"

"Indeed, they are," Urbosa smiled, rubbing the head of the creature nearest her. "Sand Seals have a incredible life span; it's believed they have lived up to five hundred years. They were not always wild animals, these sweethearts used to be my closest helpers in town."

"Really?" Ganson asked, stepping slowly towards Urbosa to get a better look. The seals froze, moving back slightly, but upon realizing that Urbosa was on good terms with him, they relaxed.

"When I perished inside of Vah Naboris, many of the seals went on a uncontrollable rampage- and were practically untamable. So, they were released into the wild."

"They seemed to recognize you pretty quick," Ganson noted, and Urbosa nodded.

"And I recognized them. Yes I _did_ ," she mumbled, pressing her fingers into the soft skin of the seal that sat pushed up against her. It closed its eyes dreamily, enjoying the affection from it's favorite Gerudo.

"Well," she said after a moment of composing herself, and straightening her skirt. She retrieved the tether from the small satchel that Ganson had wrapped over his shoulder, and pulled the knight's shield off of her back. "Let's see if they're still willing to take us for a ride."

After shaking the tether out, she placed the shield upside down on top of the snow, and easily took hold of Ganson in her free arm. He yelped, but ultimately wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. The sand seal eagerly bit down on the end of the line, and shot down into the snow. With a lurch, the shield, along with Urbosa and Ganson, was yanked forward.

It took an expert hand, as Urbosa steered the seal across the land; the shield skimming weightlessly across the top of the undisturbed snow, like a smooth pebble over the surface of water. At that pace, it only took minutes for them to reach the front entryway of Gerudo Town, and at the sight of the two bulky women guarding the entrance, the seal slowed to a stop. It turned, giving Urbosa a friendly nudge, before sinking into the snow beside her.

The women greeted Ganson as he stepped forward with Urbosa, but as their eyes met with Urbosa's, they gasped, both immediately falling to one knee in a respectful bow.

"L-Lady Urbosa," one stuttered out, confused. Urbosa chuckled, stepping forward to tap at their heads.

"Please, ladies. Stand up," she said, as she passed in between them. "It's wonderful to see you again."

Ganson followed quickly, turning his gaze back to eyeball the sand seal, who apparently felt it appropriate to follow them into town. Urbosa didn't mind. She had missed perusing town with her trusted seal. Blinking through the snowflakes, she gazed up as they entered the center of town. The snow was shoveled neatly out of the walkways, and beautifully woven tarps were stretched above the traveling businesses to protect their goods from the falling snow. Extra flickering lanterns had been placed strategically around the walls, keeping the town illuminated, even through the foggy air. The sound of Vah Naboris trudging through the snow filled desert added that much extra to the aura.

The women trekking through the town all seemed incredibly busy, delving into their thoughts and work, and not even paying an ounce of attention to anyone else. Which had always been the usual, Urbosa remembered.

"Tell me, Ganson," she started, and Ganson, who had finally loosened his shoulders and walked in line with her, looked up. "You aren't the _only_ male Gerudo, correct?"

"Wrong," he said quietly. "I'm still the only one. It took them years to finally accept me as one of them. Not even Link can get in without having to disguise himself. And he did _so much_ for them."

"I can imagine that that is why you spend most of your time away from this place," Urbosa said, and Ganson shrugged, but nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much. But they just treat me like 'one of the _gals_ ' now, so I think it's fine."

Urbosa frowned. It was good and all that they were treating him like the rest of them, but she was genuinely bugged that Gerudo men weren't normalized by now. She remembered the fear she had felt as a young girl when her mother had announced she was expecting once again; wishing and praying that her baby sibling would be a girl. Because everyone knew the punishment of introducing a male to the Gerudo society- and that was death- to the _baby_.

Swallowing, Urbosa pushed that memory aside. The moment she had taken role of Chieftain at only 15 years old, she immediately vetoed the law. From what she could tell back then, the Gerudo women simply ceased to reproduce, instead of risking bringing a _dangerous_ , goddesses forbid, male into the town.

But, with a happy heart, she was glad to notice young teens and children, running around the town happily.

"I know what your thinking," Ganson mumbled. And Urbosa snapped out of her thoughts. "I think the Gerudo Women have been evolving to only birth females… My father is Hylian, so I assume that's why I came out a boy. Some of the Gerudo women here considered it unlucky, and even refused to speak to my mother for years- but they welcomed her back no problem when they heard she had two twin daughters later down the line."

Urbosa frowned. That wasn't what she had hoped for when she tried to control the law. But- Ganson was a beautiful start, and she hoped with time, the controversy would settle down for good.

"Speaking of your parents," Urbosa started, her voice low. "I assume they don't live here, especially with your father not being Gerudo; there's no way they would allow him in here."

"Oh, yeah, _no_ way. My parents and sisters live in Tarrey Town, just northeast of Zora's Domain. It makes it much easier to visit them, when I'm living with Mimi," he laughed, shoving his hands into his pockets as they continued walking.

"Tarrey town? I don't recall the name," Urbosa said, and Ganson shook his head.

"It's new. Well, new- _ish_. It was established probably only twenty years ago, so it wouldn't have been around when you were."

"Ah, I understand," Urbosa replied, letting her gaze drift back off at the stalls as they passed. There were many more than there had been back in her days, but she immediately recognized the woman running a small fruit stall. She broke her pace away from Ganson, ducking underneath the lip of the stalls tarp.

" _Sav'aaq_... You're Voltfruits were always my favorite, Lorn," Urbosa hummed, and the woman's head whipped upwards.

"Urbosa!" She exclaimed, clambering to her feet to wrap her arms around Urbosa's shoulders.

"It's been over a century- I thought you-...?!"

"Luck be a lady," Urbosa chimed, pulling her old friend closer. "I guess I played my cards right, and earned myself a second chance."

"Unbelievable- here, take one," Lorn gasped, reaching down to pluck the largest Voltfruit she had from the stand, and placing it in Urbosa's hands. Urbosa inhaled the sweet aroma it gave off, sighing in content.

"Thank you, my friend," she said, planting cheek kisses on either side of Lorn's face. "I must be off, but we will catch up- I guarantee it."

"I look forward to it. _Sav'orq_ ," Lorn smiled, as she crossed back under the stall, and tucked herself back under her blanket.

Ganson was waiting patiently for her as she stepped back out from under the stall tarp. Urbosa wasted no time tearing open a section of the Voltfruit to bite at the soft flesh inside. It was fresh, and juicy, and she couldn't believe that she had _almost_ forgotten the taste of them. Maybe it was just all that much better after a hundred years without tasting anything.

"Ahh, this brings back memories," she said, delighted, as she offered some of the fruit to Ganson, who nervously accepted. "There's nothing better than a perfectly ripe Voltfruit."

She smiled when Ganson's eyes fluttered happily at the sweet taste, and he looked back up to her as he handed the large fruit back.

"I've never tried it until now- it's delicious," he said, and Urbosa almost gasped.

"Never?" She asked, and Ganson shook his head. "I'm surprised. They sure are quite the treat…"

They paused for a moment at the base of the stairway to the chieftains quarters, allowing Urbosa the time to finish the rest of the fruit. She tossed the rind behind her, and the sand seal, that had still been following along, caught it with ease.

"Now, give me the low down on the current Chieftain," she said, starting up the steps.

"Lady Riju. She was really young when she became chief, I hear. Like- 9 years young. Her mother had passed away really suddenly."

"Ah, yes… her mother was my niece. I remember her well, but was not aware that she had passed."

"I wasn't around for it either."

As they stepped slowly into the covered room, a beautiful young adult, assuredly Lady Riju, sat elegantly in the throne. She stood immediately at the sight of them, and opened her mouth to speak- but was taken aback as her guard, Buliara, dropped heavily to her knee, bowing her head low.

"Buliara, what in the Goddesses' names are you doing?" She snapped, it Buliara didn't move. Urbosa gave a scoff, shaking her head.

" _Vasaaq._ But please, Buliara, I beg of you. You know I was never very fond of being bowed to," Urbosa said, and Buliara quivered, raising her head slightly to gaze upon her.

"L-lady… Lady Urbosa…" she said, and Urbosa could make out the faint glimmer of a tear roll down her usually stoic face. Riju looked down at Buliara, then back up to Urbosa, her eyes wide.

"Urbosa… Lady Urbosa, as in… _Champion_ Urbosa?" She asked, breathless, and Urbosa nodded.

"How is that possible? Forgive my ignorance, it's an honor, but I have been lead to believe my whole life that you had been _killed_ inside of the Divine Beast. Was everything I had heard a lie?"

"Not exactly, my lady. I perished, that is for certain. But with the new Calamity Ganon on the rise, I believe the Goddesses thought it best to bring the original four Champions back. For aid."

"So, that means _all_ four champions have returned?" Buliara asked, excusing herself as she intervened. Urbosa nodded, but said no more on the matter.

"I will be stopping in at the inn," she mentioned. "We have had a very long day, I hope you can excuse us."

"I apologize- as chieftain, I was passed down the room that once belonged to you, and was not quite expecting your arrival," Riju said, frowning, and Urbosa waved a dismissive hand.

"I am no longer in power- you have no reason to even consider it. Though, I thank you."

Riju nodded her head to Urbosa in acknowledgement, as Urbosa and Ganson left the chamber.

"Yknow, Urbosa," Ganson said. "My mother still owns a home, here. Though, it stays unoccupied, since she lives in Tarrey Town. We could stay there."

"That sounds wonderful," she answered, following Ganson through some of the side paths that lead to a small complex of two roomed houses. Upon entering, the room was dark and small, until the lights had been lit, and and the home opened up into a cozy living space. There was a small kitchenette, a couch, and a large bed at the opposite side.

As if deeming the house acceptable, the sand seal pushed past the two of them, and made itself comfortable on the large rug in the center of the room. Urbosa laughed, shrugging, before entering the house entirely, and locking the door behind them. The bedroom was nice and dark, and both of them fell back onto it in exhaustion.

"Your mother has very nice taste in furniture," Urbosa smiled, somewhat groggily, and Ganson hummed in response. Her bed in the chiefs quarters had never been this comfortable. She cozied herself into it, and when she realized that Ganson had already fallen asleep next to her, within moments, she felt enough at ease to do the same.


	7. Part 7 (Daruk’s perspective)

Snow was something Daruk had never seen, nor _thought_ he would see. He insisted to Yunobo that they simply walk for a while, allowing him to take in the new sight.

"I've never seen snow before, either," Yunobo commented, reaching down as he walked to pick up a handful of soft, fresh snow. He let it crumble in between his fingers, before shivering, and wiping the water off onto his coat.

"That's not surprising," Daruk chortled. "We live in a _volcano_ , for crying out loud- snow doesn't stand a chance."

" _Usually_ ," Yunobo uttered, glancing up at death mountain. It was barely visible- and the peak of the volcano was nowhere to be found. If Daruk squinted, he could make out the faint glow of Vah Rudania's eyes, moving slowly across the rocky mountainside. "I'm worried that death mountain will solidify by the end of this. There's something not quite right about this weather."

"When I looked out the window of the Castle, it looked like there was snow _everywhere_ \- is it?"

"Oh, yeah. Even in Goron City. We're lucky the lava is even still flowing through town, but the air is full of steam, since the snow is evaporating."

Daruk nodded. That would make sense. It wasn't a everyday occurrence up on Death Mountain, as the air was _so_ incredibly dry, but it happened enough for Daruk to have noticed it in his previous lifetime.

He tugged at his coat as he walked; still not used to so much fabric. It wasn't too constricting that they couldn't roll their bodies up, it just felt… awkward. But at the moment, he was absolutely appreciative of the warmth it gave off- otherwise he probably would turn into a rocksicle.

"Whaddya say we pick up the pace?" Daruk offered, and Yunobo nodded aggressively. "This bite is really starting to get to me!"

Simultaneously, they coiled themselves up, rolling back through the snow. It wasn't as hard as he had expecting it to be; he had learned that on the way back from the sinkhole. The snow was soft and easily malleable, and it simply pushed out of the way.

As they finally neared Death Mountain, the grey sky shifted to a soft orange. The falling snow looked more of ash, which Daruk had been used to- but it was still cold to the touch.

Upon reaching the city, Daruk realized that the paths were completely void of any other Gorons. The air was steamy and wet, with condensation dripping off the sides of the buildings, and the bridge rails. The other city folk must have been avoiding the weather. As they continued to walk, Daruk following Yunobo, he felt a wetness on his forehead. Being a Goron, practically made of rock- he didn't sweat. He wiped the water from his brow, groaning out a semi disgusted sigh.

"You might want to get used to that," Yunobo chuckled, using the sleeve of his coat to do the same to his own face. "The water in the air sticks to practically every dry surface when you're outside. It's not so bad inside, though."

Daruk winced. He wasn't really looking forward to that, though he _was_ surprised at how much different the air was when they entered a house. It took Daruk a second to look up, really realizing that the house they had entered was his.

"Hey!" He laughed, looking around. He had hardly even thought it weird to enter his room, for a moment, until he remembered it had been an incredible amount of years since he had been in it. He stepped forward, flipping through the thick pages of his diary, which had set neatly on his desk, with only a thin layer of ash covering it.

"Bludo thought it-" Yunobo started, but was cut off by a ear piercing slam of the front door, and a hand lashed up from behind them to grab the skin by Yunobo's cheek. With a yelp, Yunobo was pulled down low, face to face with a shorter Goron.

"I thought _what_?" The Goron rasped, his grip on Yunobo's face like steel. Daruk immediately recognized said Bludo, and opened his mouth to protest, but the old man continued on.

"What do you think you're doing, bringing some stranger into Daruk's home? Don't you understand how sacred this area _is_ now?!"

"I understand, Bludo- I _swear_ , I-"

"I don't want to hear it! You two have no reason to be in here. Don't you feel ashamed?"

Finally, Daruk took a heavy step forward, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, not really _ashamed_ ," he boomed, his voice thundering over the two, enough to finally cause Bludo to snap out of his rage, and turn to look up at him, startled. "I would appreciate it if you released your grip on my great nephew, now."

Bludo gasped, doing as he was told, and Yunobo's hand flew straight to his throbbing cheek.

"C-Champion- Champion Daruk?" He sputtered out, taking a few steps back. "But you-"

"Yeah, and I'm back," Daruk said, his tone strict. "Even if I wasn't, my room wouldn't have been off limits to visitors. Never had been, and I prefer if it never would be."

Bludo nodded vigorously, as much as his old body could handle. Daruk clearly remembered Bludo. Back when they were younger, Bludo was just as aggressive and bossy as he seemed to still be now. At the time, he had wanted more than anything to be champion, and if it hadn't have been for Daruk's protective power- he just might have landed that spot. He was jealous that Daruk had earned it, but instead of being aggressively jealous, he turned to _idolizing_ him instead. It was a little strange, but nothing Daruk couldn't handle.

"I apologize," Bludo said, grumbling to himself. "You must be exhausted- shall I take Yunobo off of your hands so you can rest?"

Daruk recoiled. Take him _off his hands_? It was as though Yunobo was a napkin being passed around the dinner table.

"Absolutely not. He's my _ancestor_ , and I would enjoy time spent getting to know him," he started, and as Bludo nodded, he added a tad bit of salt to his words. "Besides, Yunobo is a _champion_ , and you should treat him as such. I would appreciate if you didn't act like he was equal to the gravel you eat."

Bludo blinked, but mumbled another apology, before excusing himself and pushing his way out of Daruk's front door. Daruk let out a huff of breath, propping his hands on his sides.

"Boy, is he _always_ like that?" He asked, and Yunobo chuckled unsuredly.

"Well, _yeah_ ," he said, running his hand through his hair. "But he's kind of all I _have_."

Daruk frowned. He always watched Yunobo from his place in Vah Rudania, but he hadn't even really realized that the only person Yunobo hung around was Bludo- assumedly because he had been his student.

"Thanks. Y'know… for that," Yunobo added, looking down at his feet. "I've never really been brave enough to stand up to Bludo- and I don't think anyone else really is either. He's kind of the town elder at this point, and the other guys just don't really want to speak up to him. Goddesses forbid they look like jerks who doesn't respect their elders."

"Understandably," Daruk said. "I'm not afraid to, though. I was older than him, back in my day, believe it or not!"

Yunobo laughed, shaking his head. Daruk sat down on his rock bed, pulling his jacket off with only a little bit of hassle, before heaving his arms up behind his head.

"Yunobo, did you… grow up with Bludo?" He asked, gesturing for Yunobo to sit down across from him. "Where's you're family?"

Yunobo obliged, sitting down, before he simply shrugged. "I don't really know. All I remember is being told I was a descendant to you, and then working for him all my life. He's all I ever remember having."

Daruk frowned, but kept his mouth shut so that Yunobo knew he could continue.

"Sometimes- okay, I know this sounds silly- but sometimes, I would find myself talking to your face in the cliffside. I've always been an outcast here, for some reason, but I felt like… like I could trust you. Even though you weren't really there."

"I heard it all, kiddo!" Daruk smiled, and Yunobo turned his head up to him, a look of confusion on his face. "I wish I could have responded, but I just didn't have that power."

"You…. you could _really_ hear me?"

"Yeah! It was kinda like a prayer, Y'know? I couldn't hear you all of the time, but when you specifically singled me out… Hell- I don't know how all of that ghost-y stuff works, but I heard ya!"

Yunobo laughed at that, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"I'm super grateful. I'm grateful that you and the other champions are back, and I'm thankful I got to meet Ganson, Mimi, and Holt; three other people around my age…. it's refreshing."

Daruk hummed in reply. "They're good kids. They're good for _you_. Social skills are important to have- and they're not something you can gradually acquire by spending time around _Bludo_ … the old codger."

Yunobo nodded, smirking, and pursing his lips. The lull in the conversation wasn't awkward, and Daruk reached to pull a warm stone from the small pile that sat near his lava pool. He popped one in his mouth, before tossing one to Yunobo.

The orange snow continued to fall past the small window on the door, and the two of them watched on in content silence.


	8. Part 8 (Revali’s Perspective)

As soon as they had broken free from the crowd, Revali pulled Holt aside, and up a flight of stairs, onto one of the survey decks. The higher up he could summon his Gale, the better; it gave him more time to catch the wind, and not fumble too close to the earth.

Holt hardly had a chance to argue- when Revali threw his wings down onto the ground, creating a current so strong that he was shot up into the air. As he lifted, though, his talons took hold of the back of Holt's coat, whipping her up into the air with him. She screamed, and Revali held on just long enough for her to open her wings.

She shakily caught the breeze underneath him, and after a few seconds, they were able to successfully push themselves higher into the sky.

"Sorry for the suddenness!" Revali yelled to her past the roaring wind. "It is absolutely _freezing_ , and I'm ready to get to Rito Village _now_!"

Revali could see Holt click her beak together, sighing to herself.

"You know Rito Village is probably _colder_ than it is here?" She asked, raising herself just below Revali's left wing.

"Of course, but at least there's ways to get warm, there."

Holt made a face that practically spat, ' _I guess_ ,' but didn't say anything else. Revali attempted a few more times to strike up a conversation with her, but when she didn't reply, he had to assume she either didn't hear him, or didn't care. So he just shut up.

The wind was strong and numbing, and multiple times Revali had to struggle to steady himself from a particularly nasty blast of air. He kept an extra eye on Holt, but she seemed to navigate the currents rather expertly. He was impressed.

The closer they got to Rito Village, Revali noticed that Vah Medoh was not perched on it's usual spot. He could hear the ticking of the turbines on the underside of it, and looking up, he could see the Divine Beast flying slow circles around the entirety of Lake Totori.

Revali turned his wings upwards, letting the wind carry him higher, until he was able to land on the peak of the cairn-like structure. Holt followed, though confusedly.

Looking around, Revali noticed he could see the glowing lights of Vah Naboris in the distance, pacing slowly around the desert.

"How come the Divine Beasts aren't at their usual posts?" He wondered aloud, and Holt kicked through the snow to stand beside him.

"They've been doing this since we first started seeing signs of Ganon returning," she stated, turning her gaze up to Vah Medoh, and pushing her scarf down out of her face. "They move around during the day, and sit during the night. Almost like their keeping watch over us."

"Possibly protecting you from the threat of Ganon?" Revali asked, and Holt shrugged, but nodded.

"Probably. That would seem plausible- considering Princess Zelda's prediction that Calamity Ganon only shows itself at night, during a blood moon. They also don't seem to be under any evil influence- like they had been in the past from the scourges. They don't attack when you go near them."

Revali ran his fingertips along the bottom of his beak, blinking in thought. So they were peaceful. That meant they were doing the job they had originally been created for.

"How come I had no idea the Divine Beasts were moving when I was still inside of Vah Medoh?" He mumbled, and Holt shrugged.

"Maybe you started losing visual when the blood moon started come back. You know, since you were going to be revived, or something."

Revali tilted his head. That was possible as well. He could clearly remember his thoughts while he stayed a spirit on Vah Medoh, but his recently memories up there? Totally blank.

"So, Holden, tell me," he started, still gazing upwards. Holt lowered hers to look at him. "How did you guys find out that Calamity Ganon was returning, even though he didn't emerge until yesterday?"

"The blood moon," she said simply. "When Uncle Link defeated the old Calamity Ganon, the blood moons stopped. All of the monsters disappeared, and the blight vanished. But recently, monsters started showing up again, and some of the blight has started to grow back around the edges of Tabantha Tower. So… we could only assume the worst- and we were right."

Revali frowned. He felt unrightfully guilty- they had fought so hard to manage the first Calamity, yet all their hard work was thrown in the mud. Had they done something wrong? Something that warranted punishment?

He stared upwards at Vah Medoh for a few moments longer, before shaking his head, and hopping through the snow towards the edge of the rock. Though it was just past midday, all of the lanterns were lit around the village, as the sky was still somewhat dark. It almost felt like dawn.

Looking back at Holt for a split second, he urged her to follow, before gliding down off of the rock, and landing gracefully on one of the large docks. Holt landed behind him, and Revali nearly jumped out of his feathers when they were suddenly rushed by a group of Rito.

It took strength to push his way out of the mass, finding that they were all hoarding Holt. Three Rito in particular seemed to perk her spirits up; two white feathered Rito, and a black feathered Rito. Revali could only assume that he was Holt's kin- as when his face turned, the two looked near identical.

Revali waited patiently for Holt, unsure exactly what he should be doing, when the older white feathered Rito turned to glance- or _glare_ \- at him. Revali recognized him from his time in Vah Medoh, a friend of Link's; Teba.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice gravely and familiar. "I haven't ever seen you around."

Okay- so no one here recognized him. Revali stammered for a second, before Holt let out a soft laugh.

"That's Revali."

Teba raised an eyebrow, looking back at Holt, and then turning to Revali again. This time, the other Rito all looked towards him as well.

"Holt…" the younger white feathered Rito said in a hushed, but almost sing songy voice. "You shouldn't make fun of visitors like that…"

"I'm not making fun of him, Tulin. That's _Revali_."

"Champion Revali?" Teba asked, directed towards Revali himself. It felt more like an interrogation- but Revali still bowed his head in greeting.

"Yes. Uhm- hello."

The Rito, who assumedly was Tulin, placed a hand over his beak, a grimace on his face.

"Sweet goddesses, did I just insult Champion Revali to his face?" He whispered to Holt, and she laughed, before whispering back a sadistic, "Yep, you sure did."

"Pardon my intrusion- but the four original champions have been brought back, by some miracle, by the Princess."

Teba simple stared at him, before turning back to look at Holt.

"Holt- is this true?" He asked, and Holt nodded.

"I was there for it," she said, and Teba cocked his head. "We sat and thawed them all out from a wall of ice for the entire night. Elder Kaneli would be able to recognize him, right?"

" _Elder_ Kaneli?" Revali question, and Teba nodded. "Last time I saw Kaneli, he was still a kid."

Teba recoiled, but nodded his head in understanding.

"Then I suppose we should bring you to him."

Revali followed along, letting Teba and Holt guide him up the stairs into the very highest roost of the village. In a large rocking chair, sat Kaneli. He was tall and stout- but still completely recognizable. He seemed to be completely out, cold.

"Elder Kaneli," Teba said, touching Kaneli's hand briefly. He stirred, mumbling, before opening his eyes, and-

" _Gracious_!" He squawked, nearly hitting his head on the roof of the room when his wings flapped madly. Teba and Holt jolted back, obviously not used to this kind of reaction.

" _Revali_?!" Kaneli asked, clearly shaken, once he had at least momentarily regained himself. "Is that you? Or am I wrongfully mistaken?"

"No, not mistaken," Revali said, and Kaneli let out a hoot of relief. "It's been years, old friend."

Kaneli smiled, looking back and forth between the three Rito in front of him.

"Ah, I so very much looked up to you when I was young," Kaneli reminisced, running his wing over his braided beard. "You were quite the inspiration, and though very stubborn and cocksure, you worked very patiently with us kiddos."

Teba listened quietly, and Revali caught his head turning in awe.

"You are back because of the Calamity, are you not?" He asked, suddenly, and Revali shrugged.

"I can only believe so," he said truthfully. "The real champion here now is Holden, so I'll be aiding _her_."

Kaneli smiled, his eyes squinting happily. "Hm, yes, sweet Holt! She is a fine Warrior."

Holt turned her head, obviously embarrassed, especially when Kaneli broke topic to gasp.

"Ah- how do you like her scarf?" He asked, excitedly. "I made it myself, to resemble your Champion garment!"

"You know, I was just wondering how she had gotten ahold of my scarf. I'd say this reproduction is _too_ accurate. Very well done!"

Kaneli continued to smile broadly. At least _someone_ was overtly happy to see him.

"Excuse me," Kaneli piped up once more. "You must be exhausted from your long night. I believe your old bedroom is in use now, but we have stored your belongings safely underneath the flight range, if you would like to retrieve them."

"He may also stay at the flight range if he would like," Teba added. "Tulin and I have moved back into the village recently when Saki had briefly fallen ill, but we found it much more comforting in our own home. It should be tidy there, and I can send you off with some food, and blankets."

"I would appreciate that," Revali said, and Teba nodded, bowing his goodbye to Kaneli, before leaving the roost with Holt.

"It was nice seeing you, Kaneli," Revali said, before following after the other two.

Within minutes, Teba had a large wrap ready on the dock for him to carry over. A soft blanket was rolled neatly around a handful of paper wrapped salmon, and Revali's mouth practically began to water at the thought of a good meal.

"I'll be seeing you, in the future," Teba said, before heading off. Holt waited for a moment, unsure of whether she should speak or not.

"Holden, I know you must be exhausted, but would you come with me? I'll cook up the fish that Teba packed, but I would really just like to speak with you."

Holt nodded, following along behind him as they leapt from the dock. Upon dropping the wrap at the edge of the flight range's dock, Revali landed. Holt came up the stairs from the opposite side- not having a wrap of her own. She sat silently, using the materials left by Teba to start a fire beneath the cooking pot, as Revali laid out the blankets.

"Excuse me for a moment," he pardoned, setting the wrapped fish down, and heading towards the ladder of the range. Like Kaneli has said, his belongings had been stored neatly in boxes under the floor panels. There were only a few- but that was to be expected. Revali has never been one to hold much nostalgia in his things, and he had spring cleaned his roost quite often.

He easily found a box with some of his old clothing, and gear. Shuffling through, he found an old scarf that he used to wear daily. It was just as soft and warm as he remembered it, and he had only quit wearing it when Zelda presented him with his Champion themed garment. He folded the scarf under his arm, before closing the box, and heading back up into the loft.

"Here," he said, handing the scarf to her. "I know you seem to really like the one you're wearing- but it doesn't seem too warm. Try this."

Holt stared at the knit scarf in his hands for a moment, and reached out slowly to take it.

"It's the least I can offer, in return for you allowing me to borrow your coat," he said with a short laugh, looking down at the jacket that he was still bundled in. Revali thought he might have caught a hint of a smile tug at the corners of her beak, as she unwrapped the thin materialed fabric, and replaced it with his. She sighed into it, welcoming the warmth.

"It's amazing," she mumbled, tugging the lip of it up over her beak momentarily to warm her face. "Thank you."

Revali nodded, picking the fish back up, and carefully laying two out in the pot. He wrapped the rest, tucking them over the edge of the wooden railing, and into a snow drift.

The silence was deafening, as Revali sat across the fire from Holt, and he realized that if he wanted to get anywhere, he would have to make the first move.

"Not much of a talker, hm?" He asked, and Holt jumped slightly.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Revali shook his head.

"Don't be," he laughed. "You don't have to talk to me at all, if that's what keeps you sane. I just Wonder, though. Do you dislike me? I know I am active in stories passed down about being a braggart, and _absolutely_ I was… but I do hope that doesn't skew the fact that I _did_ care for my friends, _and_ my people-"

"I don't hate you at all," Holt cut in, bringing her knees up to her chest, and pulling the hem of her wool pants down her lower legs. "I'm just… a bit freaked out, right now."

She paused, and Revali lowered his head, urging her on.

"I was the one who found you guys at the beginning. It scared me- to find four bodies, frozen completely in ice and time… you looked so terrified, like you were in so much pain… The fact that you were stuck in such a state of helplessness, just a _split_ second before death-"

She stopped, raising a shaky hand to rub at her eyes.

"I just wasn't expecting it, is all. When you first fell out of the ice, we thought you were still completely dead. I thought I was just holding a _dead body_."

Revali frowned. Holt seemed so stoic, so brave, he hadn't even stopped for a second to consider that maybe she was just scared.

"I'm sorry, Holden, I should have realized. I'm sorry that burden was laid on you."

"It's fine, I mean- I'm glad it happened. If it didn't, you guys wouldn't be here, _alive_ ," she said. "I'm thankful, for that."

Holt finally smiled, and Revali felt a weight lift off of his chest. He had watched Holt for _years_ up in Vah Medoh. The moment she was born, there was something special about her that drew him to her. He watched her ceremonies, her coming of age, her gaining of the triforce, and the last thing he could remember before his ghostly memory faded to white, was Zelda confronting her, and asking her to be the new Rito Champion.

As he dished out the cooked salmon, Revali corrected her.

"Holden, _I'm_ thankful for that. I owe my life to you, and to Zelda."

Holt blinked in acknowledgement, now looking down at her food. They ate in a more peaceful silence, and once finished, Holt stood.

"I should head back to my own place," she said, walking towards the dock, which still hung over the edge of the same gust filled hole.

"Sleep well, Holden," Revali said, and Holt rolled her eyes.

"You know you can just call me Holt, right?" She said, and Revali chuckled, shaking his head.

"Fine; Sleep well, Holt."


	9. Part 9 (Zelda’s Perspective)

Zelda had nearly stayed up half the night; rummaging through old storage spaces full of important papers, hoping to find the original maps for the Divine Beasts. Luckily- she found them, just as she was about to give up for the night. They were at the bottom of the last chest, rolled neatly into scrolls, under a handful of other papers.

The next morning, just after the sun had risen, Link returned.

"Good morning, Link," Zelda greeted, still in a leisurely nightgown. "It's early, did you get enough sleep last night?"

Link nodded. "Yes, Princess, thank you. Mipha and Mimi will be on their way at noon; I figured the two could use extra time to rest up."

"I agree. I don't quite believe the champions were _resting_ as they sat in that ice. I know that _I_ would be exhausted coming out of there."

"Me too. Mipha did sleep most of the day, up until she woke just in time for Sidon to throw a town gathered feast. Then she spent time with Mimi, and went right back to bed. I wish _I_ had that dedication, really."

Zelda laughed into her hand. She felt the same way; sleep was something that didn't come by as much as it used to. There was so much to do, and so little time…

Speaking of time, Zelda turned back to her desk, completely unraveling the Divine Beast maps. They were still in glorious condition, and, attached to the underneath, Zelda found some of the old blueprints that went into creating the massive machines. Her father must have tacked those on.

"Link, would you mind checking these over? Confirm for me that they are still accurate, while I go change into my day clothes."

Link nodded, taking her place by the desk as she took a quick pace to her bedroom. Since becoming full time ruler, Zelda happily added more active wearing clothes to her wardrobe. Her father had been rather stuck on the idea that ' _a princess must look and behave like a lady_ '- but Zelda had too much on her plate to act noble. Plus, the dresses just got in the way, and she always eventually tripped and ruined the front anyways.

Lost in her thoughts, as she tied a sash around the waist of her shirt, she saw the small ornate chest that sat on the floor of her wardrobe. Inside, she already knew, were the champions' original garments. They had been recovered from the Divine Beasts after the first Calamity Ganon had been defeated.

She pulled the chest out, and carried it back to the study with her. When she returned, Link confirmed the accuracy of the maps- as he eyed the box precariously. Zelda just smiled, propping the chest on the desk, and opening it.

"Oh, wow, I'd almost forgotten about those," Link uttered, as Zelda carefully pulled the thin fabric out. She had believed for a while that Yunobo and Holt had been granted Daruk and Revali's garments, but they had turned out to be near _perfect_ duplicates.

"I should return these to them today," Zelda mused, and Link sounded in agreement. She ought to make new Champion attire for the new Champions one of these days, she thought.

After another couple hours looking over the maps, and talking through plans, a knock came from the door.

"Your highness, some of the champions are arriving," a knight's voice came from the other side, and Zelda opened it.

"Thank you, sir," she said, smiling, and he bowed to her, walking past the other two knights who guarded the study to return to his own post. Zelda signaled for Link to follow, and they followed the staircases down to the entrance of the castle.

The first to arrive were Daruk and Yunobo; then Mipha and Mimi, just paces behind them. She waited patiently outside for the last two groups to catch up, before hurriedly making sure they all had warm drinks to recover from their journey back in the snow.

After everyone had seemed comfortable and settled, Zelda carefully pulled the old maps off of the table.

"I think it may be best to plan our strategy, on how we are to tackle working with the Divine Beasts, before we actually dive in," she started. "I was able to recover these maps of each Divine Beast, and I think it would be valuable to simply learn them first."

She circled the room, handing out the maps to their respective champions.

"Link and I will help with the learning process over the next couple weeks- assuming we will have enough time before the next blood moon," she said, and Link coughed into his elbow.

" _Also_ assuming our blood moon theory is correct."

Zelda frowned, but ultimately knew he was right. She wasn't sure exactly the path of the new Calamity Ganon; none of them were expecting it to vanish into _nothing_. All Zelda had to work with was the fact that it rose on a blood moon, and disappeared when it set. After that- what _else_ was she supposed to assume?

Urbosa raised her arm, signaling briefly that she had something to say, and Zelda turned her attention.

"Princess, this morning, I saw Vah Naboris walking through the desert, before climbing back up to it's spot on the mountaintop. Is this something _all_ of the Divine Beasts are doing? Are the Blight Ganons back?"

"I do not believe so, no," Zelda said. "They aren't attacking anyone near them, and they aren't causing up storms, so I think they may be patrolling."

She thought for a moment, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ears.

"They should be safe, but on the off chance that something _does_ take control of them- we are prepared, and Link still has the sword that seals the darkness."

Link scrunched his nose, obviously still exhausted from his trifle with the Calamity's henchmen years ago. But- he still followed it with a nod, and Zelda woefully admired his perseverance.

Once everyone had zoned into the maps, Zelda paced around slowly, taking the time to point out which sections of the Beasts would be most important to learn about first, in case they didn't have the time to go over everything before their time ran out. It was almost odd, when she stepped back, to take a look at everyone; sitting quietly, murmuring under their breaths to each other, all just sprawled out on the floor. There was something humorous about it- and she would have moved them elsewhere, if her study wasn't the only place truly safe from the foot traffic of her workers and knights.

Looking around, everyone seemed to be sucked into their conversations- save for one of them. As Revali spoke, Holt's eyes fluttered around the room, only stopping briefly to airily acknowledge that Revali had said something to her. Zelda cocked her head, confused. Holt wasn't one to fall away from paying attention; she was usually alert and on point, holding direct eye contact with the speaker in question.

"Revali," Zelda called, as she walked her way over to them. He stopped mid sentence, his beak clicking as it shut, and he looked up at her. "Might I steal Holt away from you for a moment?"

Revali's brows furrowed, before giving a short sigh from his nostrils, and sitting back on his hands.

"Be my guest, Princess."

Zelda thanked him, then led Holt out of the room and into the hallway. She politely shooed the guarding knight away, closing the door behind them.

"Holt, out of everyone here, you are usually the least likely to zone off like that. What's going on?" Zelda placed a comforting hand on Holt's upper arm, but Holt only stared off at the wall beside them.

"Sorry, it won't happen again," she said, and Zelda narrowed her eyes.

"Are you alright? Is there something wrong with the maps? Or with Revali?" Zelda pressed, but when Holt's face only gave a slight twinge, she could only assume it was the latter.

"Has he been rude to you? Do you dislike him?"

"No, Revali isn't mean at all. I trust him, and I trust working with him," Holt finally spoke up, heaving a sigh. "I think…. I think I'm _afraid_ of him."

Zelda recoiled.

"Afraid of Revali? Please, could you elaborate?"

Holt held her tongue for a couple nervous moments, twisting her foot to tap on the floor, and causing her anklets to jingle against each other. She stared down at them, before nodding.

"I'm afraid of disappointing him," she said, her face crumpling slightly at the confession. She sniffed, her stoic cover beginning to break. Zelda clicked her tongue sympathetically, reaching out to hold the sides of Holt's face.

"Zelda, I… I don't know if I'm cut out to be a champion," she blurted after a moment, reaching up to quickly wipe away the few tears that had begun to drip down her cheeks. Before Zelda had a chance to respond in shock, Holt continued.

"I don't feel like I really… fit in. I'm terrible at retaining knowledge- what if I forget how to pilot Vah Medoh right at the big moment? Plus- I'm crippled, and can't even catch the wind and _glide_ without my extra feathers- and what if something happens and my gear breaks? Then I'm totally _useless_ inside of a Divine Beast that's made up entirely of gusts of _wind_!"

Holt stopped to catch her breath, groaning in frustration. "The only thing I'm good at is firing arrows from a bow- and that won't help me fly. Plus- I'm a Rito. We're not known for our _running_."

Zelda sighed, glancing down at Holt's left arm. She _did_ have a point- the straps that held the feathers on her arm were starting to look rather worn down; though it seemed to handle well when she flew, one wrong strike against something hard could snap the leather right in half. But- Zelda already knew they could have something fixed up for her, so that _breaking_ wouldn't even be on the mind.

"Holt, I wouldn't worry about the prosthetic. I'll send letters to Robbie and Purah, and see if they can help come up with a replacement for you."

Holt nodded, forcing a grateful smile. But her head still hung.

"You know, when I knew that we would have to choose new champions to pilot the beasts, you were the first to come to mind. You are brave, strong, smart, quick thinking… the biggest things to look out for. Learning to pilot guardians in general is like learning to walk; it may be a challenge when learning, but once you've given it a shot, you'll never forget how to do it.

"Now, I wouldn't worry about disappointing Revali. He has already expressed great interest in you and what you've accomplished, so I would say he's already very proud of you. I know he seems conceited and pigheaded, but I promise, under all of those pompous feathers, he really is just a big _baby_."

Holt recoiled, letting a short laugh into her hand. Zelda smiled, pleased at her success in lightening the mood.

"What do you say, Holt? Are you happy enough to keep giving it a try?" Zelda asked, and Holt sniffed once more, scrubbed at her face, and then gave a soft smile.

"Yeah, I think so."

Zelda gave a nod, and reentered the study room. Link had taken Holt's spot on the floor next to Revali, chatting quietly. At Holt's return, Revali nearly jumped to his feet with excitement.

"Holt, I think I have a rather grand idea," he exclaimed, causing the rest of the champions to break from their studying and look towards them.

"What would you say to learning my Gale?"

Holt's eyes went wide.

"Like- ' _Revali's Gale_ '?" She barely squeaked out, as a much larger smile spread across her face.

"Well, Yeah! If the Princess thinks we could fit that in, I think it would be helpful, as a champion, to learn it."

"Of course we can fit it in. You won't be on the Divine Beasts every hour of every day!" Zelda said. "I wasn't even planning on having you split up to the Divine Beasts until later tomorrow, anyhow. I would much rather prefer you get another night's rest before moving onto the big things."

"Then it's settled, Holt. I think it will be a big help when working inside if Vah Medoh."

Zelda hardly even had to urge Holt along, as Link was swapping places with her immediately. The rest of the champions had become excited at the idea as well, and as they grew in volume, Link pulled Zelda aside.

"This is good," he said, leaning an elbow down on her desk. "They all need this personal time with the old champions, and learning their powers could prove incredibly useful."

"Agreed," Zelda said. "Now, I'm aware Yunobo already has a hold on Daruk's protective power, but I'm sure there's still factors he might work on."

As Link nodded, Zelda moved around to the open side of the desk, and pulled out a few sheets of fancy parchment. While she had the time to think, she realized that bringing Robbie and Purah to Hyrule Castle for aid would be a smart move on her part. They had evolved in the technology world since the last Calamity Ganon- and by Goddesses, they were going to use that to their advantage.


	10. Part 10 (Mimi’s Perspective)

As soon as Mimi fully understood that she was going to have the chance to learn Mipha's grace- she felt the excitement in her chest as though it would burst from her. She moved, from her sitting position, up onto her knees, watching as Holt and Ganson both followed their mentors out onto the snowy balcony. Confused when Mipha stayed stuck in place, Mimi let herself rest back against her ankles.

"Aunt Mipha?" She asked slowly, and Mipha blinked slowly at her, before giving a soft smile, and beckoning her to scoot closer to her. Mimi continued to be confused- but Mipha was smart; she certainly knew what she was doing. Mimi obliged, shifting herself closer until her knees were basically touching her aunt's, and she crossed her legs again.

Mipha raised her hands out, clasping her fists open and closed, and Mimi lifted her hands, mimicking her at first, until Mipha reached forward to grasp onto her.

"Breath deeply," Mipha instructed quietly. "Clear your mind, and allow my energy to flow into you."

Mimi had absolutely _no_ idea what that meant, but she welcomed it. She closed her eyes, breathing slow and deep. She almost jumped when she feels a sudden warmth stretch through her arms and shoulders, and placing itself right into her chest. It felt odd- Mimi was _pretty_ sure they were cold blooded, and she wasn't used to feeling such warming sensations.

But- she felt calm. Calmer than she had ever felt in her life. It was only when Mipha let out a soft laugh, that Mimi realized she was almost falling into a peaceful doze from the feeling.

"You already have some of my power within you," Mipha said, pausing for a moment to make sure Mimi was alert once more. "Though… I could sense the tension in your muscles, and figured you could use a little relief."

Mimi nodded, absolutely aware of how unwound her nerves felt. The stressed pain in her arms had lifted- and while awestruck, she felt totally loose. For a moment, Calamity Ganon seemed to be only a figment of her imagination, as though it never even existed, and she had dreamt the whole thing. She shook her head, pushing those feelings away. Ganon was _not_ a figment if her imagination, and it was unsafe to treat it as such. She turned her gaze back to Mipha, waiting for more insight.

"As, I'm sure, you know- pain comes in many forms; a physical wound, like a bruise or a cut. Fear, stress, and grief can all place our bodies under stress as well," she explained, and Mimi leaned forward in intent. "Though, grief- heartbreak- can only be healed so much. The physical pain it causes can be taken away, but the emotional pain has to stay and be healed on the body's own time. We would not be able to grow and learn if we simply used powers to force the heart's healing process away."

"I understand," Mimi said, and Mipha nodded. Mimi watched her gaze turn to look up at Link from across the room, before holding a hand out to ask him to come over.

"What do you say we practice on a small pain?" Mipha asked, and Mimi gazed up at her father, a frown on her face.

"I'm just sore," he reassured her, heaving himself down onto the floor next to them.

"Mimi, see if you can locate the _source_ of the soreness," Mipha offered, and Mimi nodded.

Now that she was paying attention to it, she could feel the ache in his muscle radiating off of him. She didn't feel it _secondhand_ , per say, but she could feel its presence. Though… she couldn't _sense_ the main source. She reached her hands out, taking her father's hands in her own, and doing what Mipha had told her early; breath deeply, clear her mind….

"Shoulder," she said, and Mipha's eyes lit up, but before she could speak, Mimi sighed, pulling her hands away from Link's to prop her elbows on her knees. "I saw him rubbing his shoulder earlier… That's the only reason why I know his shoulder hurts."

"Do you want to try again?" Mipha asked. "You may have known already where he was hurting, but maybe we might be able to get to a point where you can _feel_ it."

Mimi nodded, this time, moving herself even closer to Link, taking ahold of his hands again, and staring him in the eyes. Link stared back, his mouth sealed shut, as usual, but his eyes held a smile.

Closing her eyes, she focused so intently that it seemed as though her breathing had fallen in time with his. She felt a distant static tingle in her shoulder, and she squeezed her eyes a bit tighter in intrigue. She jumped when she felt the tingle move from her shoulder, to her lower back.

"Dad," she muffled a noise of confusion, mumbling her words as she kept her eyes closed in concentration. "Does your lower back hurt?"

Link's grip tightened, and Mimi opened her eyes. A smile was spread across his face, and he shared a glance with Mipha.

"I haven't publicly addressed that one, as far as I'm concerned," he said quietly. Mimi grinned, but also felt guilty that her father was in pain- _especially_ since he had to be up and about the previous night with the whole domain…

"Try to heal him," Mipha suddenly urged, knocking her from her thoughts. Mimi turned to look at her, even more befuddled than earlier.

"How?" She asked, and Mipha simply smiled.

"Close your eyes… breathe deeply…" she reminded patiently. "Follow what you're feeling."

Mimi narrowed her eyes at the vagueness, but complied, closing her eyes once more.

After breathing and clearing the thoughts from her mind, she felt _one_ feeling, and that was to simply _will_ the pain away. Who knew if it would work, but if that was the feeling she was meant to follow, she'd give it a hearty shot.

She did her best to just… shoo the pain away. She imagined it like a little creature; wave it off until it got up and left. She kept this frame of mind for a few moments, simply imagining the pain leaving... when Link's grasp suddenly loosened. She opened her eyes, looking to see her father leaning forward, a relieved expression on his face.

"Did-... did it work?" She asked, and Mipha looked about ready to explode with pride- as did Link, when he finally sat up straight.

"My shoulders don't hurt anymore. Granted, my back still aches, but my shoulders are better," he admitted. It may not have been exactly what she aimed for, but for the most part, she _succeeded_.

"You did beautifully, Mimi!" Mipha praised, and Mimi felt her chest swell with that feeling of accomplishment. She got back up to her knees, reaching forward to wrap her arms around Link's neck.

"Thank you for being my test subject," she laughed, and Link hugged her back, nodding against her.

"You'll need much more practice," Mipha reminded. "Healing internal aches are much easier than _external_ wounds. But we will have to patiently wait for the opportunity to work with those."

Mimi nodded. She felt accomplished. She _healed_ someone. It may have been the simplest form of healing, but she still _did_ it. And she was ready and willing to work harder to perfect the rest.


	11. Part 11 (Holt’s Perspective)

Holt was exhausted as she listened to Revali re-evaluate his directions. He must have restated it nearly fifty times, hoping that any slight change would help her _really_ get how to summon a gale. But Holt had heard it all, and it was all the same thing; while she appreciated his attempts to word it better for her, she just… didn't quite get it. How on earth does someone just create a wind, no less from _nothing_?

She scrubbed her hands over her face in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, Revali, really. I'm just not very good at taking in new information," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She felt another set of fingers grab onto hers, pulling them away from her face so that she was looking at Revali. When he held her hands in his, she felt a tingle run through her left hand- both through her triforce, and through her scar. She didn't think much of it- because that just _happened_ sometimes- but it did feel slightly different. She focused her attention away from it, though, and back onto Revali.

"No, _I_ apologize. You haven't gotten the hang of it due to my inability to teach. I was always a learner, never a teacher, and I _know_ I'm just not giving the proper instructions," he said, then ruffled his braids embarrassedly. "I should have put more thought into how it's actually _done_ before I ran my mouth off."

Holt appreciated him for keeping so positive with her. She knew this patience and understanding was… somewhat of a new thing for him, so he was doing rather well. She was so incredibly excited to learn from him- to learn the _gale_ , but she was really losing her confidence.

"It's all a matter of being patient, and centering yourself. Kneel down, feel the air move above the earth, not just with your hands, but with your mind."

"Revali, I don't understand _that_. I don't know how to feel the air with my _mind_ ," she said, and Revali nodded, exerting an exclamation of understanding.

"Imagination!" He said. "When you start feeling how the breeze differs under your feathers, just imagine a situation in your thoughts, of the wind taking you up. It all requires the creative focus."

Holt gave a slight roll of her eyes. She was irritated with _herself_ completely. She didn't have a creative focus- she had a serious focus. It was hard to imagine something you couldn't see in general- but she had to admit, she wasn't _quite_ letting her mind completely wander when she had tried the first hundred times.

"Why don't you try once more? I won't force you to continue learning if you don't want to-"

"No! I mean- _yes_ , I'm going to try again. But no, I don't want to stop learning. It is my greatest honor to learn from you, the _Champion_ Revali; I know I get frustrated easy, but I won't give up."

"I understand fully. When I was younger, I couldn't _stand_ not excelling in something. I was honestly extremely close to quitting on my Gale when I was learning _myself_ \- but I'm too hard headed to truly give something up," Revali smiled at her, giving a coo as he took a step back. "Now then, maybe the last try of the day will be the charm."

Holt moved back out to the center of the balcony, and lowered herself to one knee. She hovered her hands over the ground- and she _did_ feel the air moving through her feathers. There was always a constant stream of air that floated inches over the surface of the ground, that she never quite noticed before. She looked down at the snow on the ground in front of her, wondering _how_ she should imagine the wind. While she had the lurking feeling that nothing would work, she pushed the thought back far, and let her mind trail off.

Then- she got it. The snow. If there was a large gust of wind, the snow would probably get sucked up into the current as well… So she imagined that. She created the mental image of the gale taking her, and a the loose snow, up into the air with it-

And then she promptly screamed as an _actual_ gust of wind ripped her upwards from the ground. The air tossed her around, practically ripping her prosthetic and coat off of her almost completely, and she tumbled back to the ground.

Revali let out a whoop of excitement, but he still rushed over to her side to help remove her from the tangled mess that her prosthetic held her in.

"Are you alright?! That was incredible- but are you hurt?" He asked, pulling her prosthetic off and placing it in her lap as she sat up.

"I'm fine-" she mumbled, leaning over to carefully part the feathers of her prosthetic, surveying for damage. A few of the feathers had been bent from her fall, and she did her best to straighten them out. "I didn't expect it to _really_ work that time."

Revali watched her as she got to her feet, and carefully set her extra wing inside of the castle room, away from the snow.

"I want to try again," she said, but Revali looked her her nervously.

"Without your prosthetic?" He asked wearily, and Holt nodded.

"Yes- I don't plan to fly, or even glide for that matter. I just want to see if I can make that tiny bit of wind again. I can take a bit of fall damage if I have to."

Revali's brows knit together, but he stood up, and stepped back once again.

" _Alright_ ," he said, crossing his arms, but still holding himself at a ready, in case he was needed. This time, she's even noticed the others moving out to watch her; Ganson and Urbosa had come up the steps from the lower balcony, and Link and Mimi had poked their heads out the door beside Revali. The rest watched from the windows.

Okay- she could do this again. She was still a beginner, and while she hoped she could pull off those few feet airborne again, she didn't let her hopes get as high.

She kneeled once more, creating the same image in her mind as she had before. Hopefully she could recycle the same thought and still have it work. She felt the air under her hands pick up speed, and she felt a sharp excitement in her chest as the wind lifted her off the ground. It was slow at first, but suddenly grew stronger, pulling her much, _much_ , higher into the air then she had originally expected. She struggled to keep herself steady in the eye of the gale, and for the most part, she felt she had it under control. But… that was until the gale seemed to shoot up even higher, before finally spitting her out of the stream, nearly three stories higher then she had first managed. Compared to the maybe _five_ feet she had reached the last time, this was a bit more of an issue.

For the split second that she had twisted around the air to look downwards, she saw Revali catching his wings on the gust that she had created, and flying up into the air after her. It took a few attempts while scrambling about, before Revali finally hooked his talons around the waist of Holt's coat.

He lowers them both to the ground, and they both fell back into the snow, drained completely.

"Holden, I am _damn_ proud of you," he wheezed, catching his breath for a few moments. "-but you are progressing _way_ too fast! We need to figure out a better way to get you up in the air properly, without destroying your prosthetic."

Zelda poked her head out the door, past a extremely relieved looking Link- who had obviously struggled to hold his place when Holt lost control.

"I've had a guard deliver my letters to Robbie and Purah," she said. "We may be able to figure something out over the next few days."

Holt thanked her, turning her head back to lay against the snow. It was freezing- but her heart had been beating so fast that it felt like her entire body had doubled in temperature. Revali let his head fall back as well- heaving out a breathless sigh.

"I can't wait to see how long it takes for you to fully conquer the gale… but we _can't_ keep doing this; I think I may be getting old."


	12. Part 12 (Ganson’s Perspective)

Yunobo had spent the last couple of hours watching his friends practice with the champions. He had sat on the floor next to Daruk, only going over the map that Zelda had given them. Daruk had explained Vah Rudania _so_ in depth, that Yunobo had been taken aback when the older Goron admitted that their Divine Beast was actually quite simple to navigate and control. He had continued for a while on the locations of interest, making sure Yunobo was familiar with the more important sections of the beast.

Now, Yunobo loved the map. In fact, he wanted to request a replica be made for him to take, as not to ruin the original. He _really_ just wanted to visit Vah Rudania in person. It was hard to really judge his perception of the beast whilst looking at a two dimensional map.

But… he had an odd feeling. He had a gut feeling about _all_ of the Divine Beasts- though, in all reality, he was probably just nervous. He had never gone closer to Vah Rudania as he had when he was aiding in Link's quest to calm the machine- but that was ages ago. Soon, he would be inside it- _piloting_ it. And that was much different then being within its vicinity.

Would he ever admit that strange feeling out loud? Probably not. The last thing he wanted to do was cause a mass panic over over a gut feeling that he wasn't even sure _wasn't_ indigestion. So until he was positive, he would keep his mouth shut on the subject. Especially since the Divine Beasts seemed to be doing nothing but their original duty. They were protecting their realms, and they were doing a perfectly fine job at it.

"Daruk, when do you think we could visit Vah Rudania? I feel like I would be able to learn much more from you from the inside of it," Yunobo asked quietly, and Daruk cackled, reaching out to pat him heavily on the back.

"Well, I don't think Zelda would be against letting us head out there a day early, right?" He asked, just loud enough that Zelda's attention had been snapped to them. Yunobo jumped, scooting over just a tad so that when Zelda had reached them, she could see both of the Gorons equally.

"I don't see any problem with you two leaving," she started, crossing her arms low. "Link and I were planning to join everyone on a trip to their respective Beasts- but I can catch up with you two later."

"Thanks, Princess!" Daruk smiled widely, pinching her shoulder gently, before pushing himself off of the ground and to his feet. He held out a hand for Yunobo, pulling him up after him. After tugging their coats back on awkwardly over their backs, Zelda called out to them, stopping them in their place.

"Ah- I forgot, just one moment please!" She said, before heading to the door to call Holt and Revali inside. The rest of the champions were already inside; Ganson had his knees tucked as tightly as possible into his coat, while Mipha and Mimi both laid on their stomachs, with their jackets sprawled on top of their backs.

The two Rito shook the snow from their feathers, and the cold chill that had filled the room came to a sudden halt when Revali closed the door. Zelda had just pulled a large chest out onto the floor in the center of the room, clicking the lid open, and the older champions gasped in shock as she pulled out soft blue crêpe cloths. They were the champions' old garments.

"These are yours," Zelda said, carefully distinguishing the cloth to the owner, and handing them out. Revali, confused, took the scarf delicately in between his fingers.

"Are these recreations?" He asked, and Zelda shook her head.

"No. Those are the originals- I could tell in an instant; I _did_ make them myself."

"But, Princess. We… we _died_ in those. How on earth did they get _here_?"

"Link had recovered them from the Divine Beasts, after defeating the scourges. Though, we are unsure of how they had gotten into the Divine Beasts," Zelda explained, moving the box underneath her desk after she had finished handing them out.

Yunobo watched Daruk tie his garment around his neck like a scarf, before tucking it under the fur lining of his jacket for protection. Zelda nodded to them, giving them the signal that they could now leave.

After thanking her, Yunobo followed Daruk back out into the snow, and towards home. They would be traveling through the snow _a lot._

Yunobo was incredibly relieved to find that there was a lack of snow atop of Vah Rudania when they reached it. It had perched itself on the inside wall of the volcano for the day, attempting to keep itself warm. It paced just a bit, and as it moved, Yunobo felt a shiver as that odd feeling from before began to creep it's way back into him. Daruk had his arms perched on his sides, but he let them fall as he turned to look at Yunobo, the snow crunching under his feet as he moved.

"You alright, buddy? You're looking a little pale," he said, and Yunobo nodded.

"Oh, I'm fine!" He said, but Daruk raised an eyebrow.

"Alright… you wanna tell me about that odd feeling now?" He asked, and Yunobo recoiled. He barely had time to open his mouth to question the elder Goron, before Daruk snorted loudly. "C'mon pal, we're blood relatives- I can easily tell what you're feelin'. Now, I've had a weird feeling too, but are we-"

Daruk stopped in his tracks, when Vah Rudania suddenly gave a creaky shudder, its gears screeching as it shook in place. It stopped after a second, but Daruk kept quiet as he gazed over the side of the volcano.

They waited for a few minutes, waiting to see if the machine would malfunction again, but it didn't. Daruk gave a humph, patting the front of his jacket in thought.

"Guess the ol' girl is just a bit cold," he ventured. "You freezin' down there, Rudania?"

As he called out to the Divine Beast, Vah Rudania creaked again- but not in the way it had a few moments earlier. This time, the beast moved, stepping up to stand flat on the top of the volcano, and lowered itself closer to the ground.

"It's totally dropped it's defenses for us," Yunobo drawled, scoping out the entirety of Vah Rudania, before waiting for Daruk's okay to climb up.

"It seems to be okay with us getting on it," Daruk said, planting a hand on the side of its leg. "It definitely was _not_ this lax when Link was attempting to get on it, correct?"

Yunobo shook his head. "No. We had to fight it to get on."

"Well, we are safe to board, I promise. We've got our protection powers, if push comes to shove," Daruk said as he nodded, and he began his ascent up onto the Divine Beast. Yunobo followed, but once they had both stepped out onto the open platform on Vah Rudania's back, it started to shudder again.

It was brief, but violent, and the two champions had to grab onto each other's arms to keep from falling over. Once it had stopped, Yunobo realized that the snow from above had begun to leave a small layer on top of Vah Rudania. It had only been above the surface of the volcano for a minute, at most, and it was already sticking.

Yunobo gives a nervous laugh, purely out of panic, and nowhere even _close_ to humor. The snow was _absolutely_ unsettling. There was no way the snow had been cold enough to stick to Vah Rudania at the temperature the beast was at- and Yunobo felt he was in the right to assume something was… not quite normal about that snow. _Obviously_ it wasn't normal, it was the doing if the new Calamity. But all in all- Yunobo still had no idea what was really going on.

He shook the thought away, realizing that Daruk was no longer next to him. The larger Goron had already made his way to the Shiekah pedestal, one hand propped on his side, and the other scratching his head curiously.

"Y'know, Yunobo," he mumbled as Yunobo paces up behind him. "I don't remember this thing being here back before the first Calamity… it doesn't look like this door will open without one of those fancy screen gadgets that Link has."

Daruk poked at the pedestal for a moment more, before sighing and shaking his head. "It's no use," he said, turning around to walk away. "Looks like we'll have to come back with Zelda and Link after all."

The two were just about to start walking back towards the edge of the beast, when the door that had been locked tight suddenly opened, loudly, on its own. Yunobo and Daruk share a look of confusion, and Vah Rudania suddenly let out a shrill chirp- almost as if inviting them in. There was a silence between them, until Daruk shrugs with a chuckle, and heads back towards the door.

"Huh! In we go, I guess!" Daruk said, and Yunobo nervously followed close behind. Yunobo has just begun to think that the inside of the beast seemed rather dark- when the door closed sharply behind him- nearly causing him to jump straight out of his skin.

"D-Daruk?" Yunobo called shakily, reaching out into the new pitch darkness, and a hand was placed around his wrist comfortingly.

"Hey, don't worry, kiddo! The lights only stay off while the roof is closed. There's a panel in the back that opens them- but if that doesn't work, there's always other ways out," Daruk consoled him, guiding him down the first set of steps. Once they reached the ground floor, Rudania rumbled, and moved to stand up fully. As soon as it clicked into place, a mechanism above them whirred loudly, and the ceiling tiles parted to open above them.

Yunobo sighed in relief at the light that flowed in- even so much as marveling at the sight of the snow, which was illuminated like embers from the reflecting lava.

Daruk proceeded to show Yunobo around, making sure to explain the location of each terminal, and what their uses were. Eventually, they made their way to the main level, which was on the outside of Vah Rudania. Yunobo had been listening to everything Daruk said- but he couldn't help but feel a tad bit lightheaded as he looked around. He felt on edge- and a few times, he almost felt as though he had seen something out of the corner of his eyes- but every time he turned to look, nothing was there.

"I'm worried about you," Daruk said suddenly, catching Yunobo's full attention once more.

"Huh? Why?"

"You look totally out of it! I know things are a bit weird up here; everything's gone a lil askew because of the new Calamity- but you've gotta tell me if something is up."

"I'm alright. I'm just a bit anxious, is all. You're right, things don't feel the same, and they just have me feeling paranoid," Yunobo said. Daruk folded his arms thoughtfully over his chest, nodding in agreement.

"As we should both feel, honestly. But, are you sure you are alright?" Daruk asked again, and Yunobo hesitated, but still answered with a steady "Yes." Daruk raised an eyebrow.

"Just to be safe, I'm going to take your hesitation as a _no_ , and get us down from here for now. We can always come back up."

Yunobo sighed, but ultimately followed Daruk towards the side of Vah Rudania- who chattered loudly as it leaned to the side, giving them an easy exit off of its leg.

After Yunobo landed down into the snow, he followed Daruk a few feet, before turning back to glance at Vah Rudania- but his breath caught roughly in his throat.

He stared, eyes feeling as though they had been taped open, at the Divine Beast. Pulsing nauseatingly across Vah Rudania, was dark, black, red, purple, _blight_. It squelched and squirmed over the surface of the machine, covering it entirely. Yunobo couldn't speak- and for a moment, couldn't blink. But he forced himself to- and the moment he blinked, the blight disappeared.


	13. Part 13 (Yunobo’s perspective)

Yunobo had spent the last couple of hours watching his friends practice with the champions. He had sat on the floor next to Daruk, only going over the map that Zelda had given them. Daruk had explained Vah Rudania _so_ in depth, that Yunobo had been taken aback when the older Goron admitted that their Divine Beast was actually quite simple to navigate and control. He had continued for a while on the locations of interest, making sure Yunobo was familiar with the more important sections of the beast.

Now, Yunobo loved the map. In fact, he wanted to request a replica be made for him to take, as not to ruin the original. He _really_ just wanted to visit Vah Rudania in person. It was hard to really judge his perception of the beast whilst looking at a two dimensional map.

But… he had an odd feeling. He had a gut feeling about _all_ of the Divine Beasts- though, in all reality, he was probably just nervous. He had never gone closer to Vah Rudania as he had when he was aiding in Link's quest to calm the machine- but that was ages ago. Soon, he would be inside it- _piloting_ it. And that was much different then being within its vicinity.

Would he ever admit that strange feeling out loud? Probably not. The last thing he wanted to do was cause a mass panic over over a gut feeling that he wasn't even sure _wasn't_ indigestion. So until he was positive, he would keep his mouth shut on the subject. Especially since the Divine Beasts seemed to be doing nothing but their original duty. They were protecting their realms, and they were doing a perfectly fine job at it.

"Daruk, when do you think we could visit Vah Rudania? I feel like I would be able to learn much more from you from the inside of it," Yunobo asked quietly, and Daruk cackled, reaching out to pat him heavily on the back.

"Well, I don't think Zelda would be against letting us head out there a day early, right?" He asked, just loud enough that Zelda's attention had been snapped to them. Yunobo jumped, scooting over just a tad so that when Zelda had reached them, she could see both of the Gorons equally.

"I don't see any problem with you two leaving," she started, crossing her arms low. "Link and I were planning to join everyone on a trip to their respective Beasts- but I can catch up with you two later."

"Thanks, Princess!" Daruk smiled widely, pinching her shoulder gently, before pushing himself off of the ground and to his feet. He held out a hand for Yunobo, pulling him up after him. After tugging their coats back on awkwardly over their backs, Zelda called out to them, stopping them in their place.

"Ah- I forgot, just one moment please!" She said, before heading to the door to call Holt and Revali inside. The rest of the champions were already inside; Ganson had his knees tucked as tightly as possible into his coat, while Mipha and Mimi both laid on their stomachs, with their jackets sprawled on top of their backs.

The two Rito shook the snow from their feathers, and the cold chill that had filled the room came to a sudden halt when Revali closed the door. Zelda had just pulled a large chest out onto the floor in the center of the room, clicking the lid open, and the older champions gasped in shock as she pulled out soft blue crêpe cloths. They were the champions' old garments.

"These are yours," Zelda said, carefully distinguishing the cloth to the owner, and handing them out. Revali, confused, took the scarf delicately in between his fingers.

"Are these recreations?" He asked, and Zelda shook her head.

"No. Those are the originals- I could tell in an instant; I _did_ make them myself."

"But, Princess. We… we _died_ in those. How on earth did they get _here_?"

"Link had recovered them from the Divine Beasts, after defeating the scourges. Though, we are unsure of how they had gotten into the Divine Beasts," Zelda explained, moving the box underneath her desk after she had finished handing them out.

Yunobo watched Daruk tie his garment around his neck like a scarf, before tucking it under the fur lining of his jacket for protection. Zelda nodded to them, giving them the signal that they could now leave.

After thanking her, Yunobo followed Daruk back out into the snow, and towards home. They would be traveling through the snow _a lot._

Yunobo was incredibly relieved to find that there was a lack of snow atop of Vah Rudania when they reached it. It had perched itself on the inside wall of the volcano for the day, attempting to keep itself warm. It paced just a bit, and as it moved, Yunobo felt a shiver as that odd feeling from before began to creep it's way back into him. Daruk had his arms perched on his sides, but he let them fall as he turned to look at Yunobo, the snow crunching under his feet as he moved.

"You alright, buddy? You're looking a little pale," he said, and Yunobo nodded.

"Oh, I'm fine!" He said, but Daruk raised an eyebrow.

"Alright… you wanna tell me about that odd feeling now?" He asked, and Yunobo recoiled. He barely had time to open his mouth to question the elder Goron, before Daruk snorted loudly. "C'mon pal, we're blood relatives- I can easily tell what you're feelin'. Now, I've had a weird feeling too, but are we-"

Daruk stopped in his tracks, when Vah Rudania suddenly gave a creaky shudder, its gears screeching as it shook in place. It stopped after a second, but Daruk kept quiet as he gazed over the side of the volcano.

They waited for a few minutes, waiting to see if the machine would malfunction again, but it didn't. Daruk gave a humph, patting the front of his jacket in thought.

"Guess the ol' girl is just a bit cold," he ventured. "You freezin' down there, Rudania?"

As he called out to the Divine Beast, Vah Rudania creaked again- but not in the way it had a few moments earlier. This time, the beast moved, stepping up to stand flat on the top of the volcano, and lowered itself closer to the ground.

"It's totally dropped it's defenses for us," Yunobo drawled, scoping out the entirety of Vah Rudania, before waiting for Daruk's okay to climb up.

"It seems to be okay with us getting on it," Daruk said, planting a hand on the side of its leg. "It definitely was _not_ this lax when Link was attempting to get on it, correct?"

Yunobo shook his head. "No. We had to fight it to get on."

"Well, we are safe to board, I promise. We've got our protection powers, if push comes to shove," Daruk said as he nodded, and he began his ascent up onto the Divine Beast. Yunobo followed, but once they had both stepped out onto the open platform on Vah Rudania's back, it started to shudder again.

It was brief, but violent, and the two champions had to grab onto each other's arms to keep from falling over. Once it had stopped, Yunobo realized that the snow from above had begun to leave a small layer on top of Vah Rudania. It had only been above the surface of the volcano for a minute, at most, and it was already sticking.

Yunobo gives a nervous laugh, purely out of panic, and nowhere even _close_ to humor. The snow was _absolutely_ unsettling. There was no way the snow had been cold enough to stick to Vah Rudania at the temperature the beast was at- and Yunobo felt he was in the right to assume something was… not quite normal about that snow. _Obviously_ it wasn't normal, it was the doing if the new Calamity. But all in all- Yunobo still had no idea what was really going on.

He shook the thought away, realizing that Daruk was no longer next to him. The larger Goron had already made his way to the Shiekah pedestal, one hand propped on his side, and the other scratching his head curiously.

"Y'know, Yunobo," he mumbled as Yunobo paces up behind him. "I don't remember this thing being here back before the first Calamity… it doesn't look like this door will open without one of those fancy screen gadgets that Link has."

Daruk poked at the pedestal for a moment more, before sighing and shaking his head. "It's no use," he said, turning around to walk away. "Looks like we'll have to come back with Zelda and Link after all."

The two were just about to start walking back towards the edge of the beast, when the door that had been locked tight suddenly opened, loudly, on its own. Yunobo and Daruk share a look of confusion, and Vah Rudania suddenly let out a shrill chirp- almost as if inviting them in. There's a silence between them, until Daruk shrugs with a chuckle, and heads back towards the door.

"Huh! In we go, I guess!" Daruk said, and Yunobo nervously followed close behind. Yunobo has just begun to think that the inside of the beast seemed rather dark- when the door closed sharply behind him- nearly causing him to jump straight out of his skin.

"D-Daruk?" Yunobo called shakily, reaching out into the new pitch darkness, and a hand was placed around his wrist comfortingly.

"Hey, don't worry, kiddo! The lights only stay off while the roof is closed. There's a panel in the back that opens them- but if that doesn't work, there's always other ways out," Daruk consoled him, guiding him down the first set of steps. Once they reached the ground floor, Rudania rumbled, and moved to stand up fully. As soon as it clicked into place, a mechanism above them whirred loudly, and the ceiling tiles parted to open above them.

Yunobo sighed in relief at the light that flowed in- even so much as marveling at the sight of the snow, which was illuminated like embers from the reflecting lava.

Daruk proceeds to show Yunobo around, making sure to explain the location of each terminal, and what their uses were. Eventually, they make their way to the main level, which is on the outside of Vah Rudania. Yunobo had been listening to everything Daruk said- but he couldn't help but feel a tad bit lightheaded as he looked around. He felt on edge- and a few times, he almost felt as though he had seen something out of the corner of his eyes- but every time he turned to look, nothing was there.

"I'm worried about you," Daruk said suddenly, catching Yunobo's full attention once more.

"Huh? Why?"

"You look totally out of it! I know things are a bit weird up here; everything's gone a lil askew because of the new Calamity- but you've gotta tell me if something is up."

"I'm alright. I'm just a bit anxious, is all. You're right, things don't feel the same, and they just have me feeling paranoid," Yunobo said. Daruk folded his arms thoughtfully over his chest, nodding in agreement.

"As we should both feel, honestly. But, are you sure you are alright?" Daruk asked again, and Yunobo hesitated, but still answered with a steady "Yes." Daruk raised an eyebrow.

"Just to be safe, I'm going to take your hesitation as a _no_ , and get us down from here for now. We can always come back up."

Yunobo sighed, but ultimately followed Daruk towards the side of Vah Rudania- who chattered loudly as it leaned to the side, giving them an easy exit off of its leg.

After Yunobo landed down into the snow, he followed Daruk a few feet, before turning back to glance at Vah Rudania- but his breath caught roughly in his throat.

He stared, eyes feeling as though they had been taped open, at the Divine Beast. Pulsing nauseatingly across Vah Rudania, was dark, black, red, purple, _blight_. It squelched and squirmed over the surface of the machine, covering it entirely. Yunobo couldn't speak- and for a moment, couldn't blink. But he forced himself to- and the moment he blinked, the blight disappeared.


End file.
